Compañera
by Niryu
Summary: Lenalee es una joven de 19 años que esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, Allen Walker. Despues de varios años de esta enamorada de el en secreto se arma de valor para poder declararse. Ella con la ayuda de sus amigas trataran de lograr ese objetivo y ayudarla a sobrellevar las consecuencias de su intento. Segundo fic de D grayman con los personajes de mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS, hace unas semanas atras en uno de mis fic que es "Dejame recuperarte!" dije que tenia otro fic en el cual estaba trabajando, bueno este es, obvio.**

 **Pero antes de que puedan leerlo quiero aclarar algo.**

 **En este fic voy a usar tres personajes que use en "Dejame recuperate" , me refiero a Chelsea, Britani y Shereline. La primera tendra ciertas modificaciones en el. Con el paso del tiempo estare dando sus fichas tecnicas para que puedan imaginarlas mejor o para que al menos tengan una imagen mental de como son ellas, para que se entretengan mas.**

 **Y bueno como siempre decir que los creditos respectivos seran para la autora original del manga, etc. Ustedes ya saben**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Malas noticias parte 1**

El sol brillaba como nunca en Tokio, era un gran dia que comenzaba, los rayos del sol entraban en una casa, mas especifico, en el cuarto de una bella joven peliverde quien al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su blanco y bello rostro inevitablemente se despertó y al voltear vio el reloj que señalaban las 6:30 am. Lentamente se levanta, hoy era un dia muy especial o al menos lo era para ella había estado esperando este dia por mucho tiempo, Lenalee era una chica normal, estudiaba para lograr su sueño de ser una seiyuu popular en Japon, a pesar de no tener muchos amigos los amaba demasiado, tenia una familia que aunque pequeña era muy especial para ella y como una joven normal de 19 años ella estaba enamorada, si, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo: Allen Walker. Ella había conocido a Allen en la preparatoria, debido a que Allen había viajado desde Inglaterra para poder realizar su sueño de ser un mangaka famoso, desde ese momento se hicieron los mejores amigos y poco a poco empezó a enamorarse perdidamente de el, pero nunca se atrevió a declararse su amor, pero este dia luego de 4 años de estar secretamente enamorada de el decidió decírselo y volverse en su segundo gran sueño: ser la novia de Allen Walker.

Al fin se había armado de valor, cada vez que había intentado no lograba tener el valor suficiente y siempre salía de la situación con una excusa tonta, el solo hecho de recordar esos momento hacían que Lenalee se volviera roja de la vergüenza, pero ahora con 19 años ya era hora para hacerlo. Despues de ducharse se dirigio rápidamente a su cuarto, ya lo tenia todo planeado días anteriores había comprado la ropa que iba a usar para hoy, cada noche había estado practicando frente al espejo como se confesaría y que palabras usaría, salio de su cuarto para ir a desayunar debido a las constantes llamadas de su hermano, ella llevaba una falda corta color azul metalico claro y llevaba una blusa de color muy similar que de su falda solo mas oscuro y sus típicas media largas, unas zapatillas, unos nuevos ganchos para sus típicas colas y otras cosas mas, ella se había maquillado lo suficiente para resaltar su belleza natural, había desidido verse lo mas hermosa posible para que Allen no tengo opción a rechazarla y a si bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

\- Al fin sales de tu cuarto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?. – _Dijo Koumi dejando en la mesa el desayuno que el había preparado._ – Solo me estaba arreglando, disculpa si me demore. – _Dijo Lenalee sentándose._

\- No te preocupes, pero ¿Por qué estás tan arreglada hoy?. – _Aunque era normal que Lenalee se arreglara para salir, esta vez Komui la noto mas arreglada de lo normal. –_ Eh?, me veo rara. – _Rapidamente Lenalee saco un espejo pequeño que ella tenia en su bolso y empezó a verse._

 _-_ No, no es eso. – _Dijo Koumi calmando a Lenalee. –_ Te vez bonita. – _Alego Komui._

 _-_ Y eso me molesta. – _Lenalee no hizo mas que reir ante ese comentario, su hermano siempre era muy sobreprotector y no le gustaba que se arreglara mucho._

 _-_ Nii-san de vez en cuando no hace ningún mal arreglarme, es cosa de chicas.

\- Y si algún pervertido te ve y quiere hacerte algo!.

\- No te preocupes por eso, siempre estoy con Allen-kun y los chicos no creo que alguien quiera meterse con el ni mucho menos con Kanda o Lavi. – _A pesar de la sobreprotección que Komui siempre pone en Lenalee, la preocupación de Komui no era exagerada, muchos chicos estaban coqueteando con ella o la seguían ya que Lenalee es muy popular entre los chicos, pero siempre estaban con ella Allen, Kanda y Lavi quienes se encargaban de ellos cuando querían sobrepasarse._

 _-_ Pero igual no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿Y si ellos también quieren hacerte algo?.

\- Primero Kanda es novio de Britani, y Lavi es novio de Shereline y segundo Allen-kun jamas haría algo asi.

\- ¿Otra vez vas a estar todo el dia con ese pulpo?. _Rapidamente se formo un gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Komui._

\- No!, y no estaba todo el dia con el solo lo ayude con su manga por seis horas. – _Reclamo Lenalee . –_ ¿Solo 6 horas?, eso te parece poco tiempo. – _Ahora era Komui quien reclamaba._

\- Pero es que no tenia nadie quien le ayudara con su manga.

\- Pero eso no justifica que te hayas quedado hasta tan tarde, ya era muy de noche pudo haberte pasado algo.

\- Allen-kun me acompaño hasta aquí, mas bien yo tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a el.

A veces Allen le pedia que lo ayudara en lo de su manga y ella aceptaba ya que debido a que como el esta recién comenzando su manga no tiene la ayuda necesaria y ella aceptaba aunque le gustaba estar con el a solas.

\- Bueno, si te vas a quedar con ese pulpo hasta tarde solo llamame para ir a recogerte a su casa ok?. – _Dijo resignado Komui, sabia que no podía ganarle a Lenalee cuando discuten sobre Allen. –_ Ok. – _Dijo Lenalee sonriendo._

Esa vez que se quedo hasta tarde en casa de Allen Komui la regaño bastante, pero se alegraba bastante de que el le tuviera confianza a Allen aun cuando a veces aun es sobreproctetor, aunque con los únicos con quienes tiene mas confianza es con: Allen, Lavi y Kanda, pero aun es sobreprotector

\- "Me pregunto que pensaría mi nii-san si supiera de que estoy enamorada de Allen-kun". – _Penso Lenalee._

\- Nee, Nii-san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. – _La voz de Lenalee cambio por una mas seria, tenia miedo de hacer esta pregunta pero tenia que estar segura, bajo la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos._

\- Claro pregúntame lo que quieras. – _Dijo Komui comiendo su desayuno de manera tranquila._

\- ¿Qué harias si tuviese un novio?. – _Aun sin levantar la mirada Lenalee apretaba su manos entre ellas debajo de la mesa esperando la respuesta de su hermano._

\- ¿Por qué preguntas algo asi?. – _Ahora era Komui quien estaba serio dejando el desayuno y mirando fijamente a una Lenalee cabizbaja._

 _-_ Solo por curiosidad. – _Dijo Lenalee levantando su cabeza lentamente pero sin mantener contacto visual con su hermano quien se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos._

 _-_ Supongo que ya no eres esa chiquilla que siempre se escondia detrás de mi. – _Komui hablaba de una manera seria y normal cosa que hizo que Lenalee se sorprendería aun mas, ella esperaba que hiciera algún tipo de berrinche pero en vez de eso era una conversación normal._

 _-_ Sin darme cuenta has crecido y te has vuelto una chica muy hermosa. – _Komui miraba a su hermana con una mirada tierna recordando a la pequeña Lenalee que dependía de el en casi todo._

\- Ya tienes 19 años ya sabes tomar decisiones serias, solo espero que si lo tuvieras fuera un chico que te tratara bien y te protegiera. – _Para Lenalee era un taboo hablar de chicos enfrente de Komui, ya que el inmediatamente haría escandalo, pero esta vez no lo hizo_

 _-_ ¡Pero dime que no lo tienes por favor, si es asi matare a ese pulpo que oso tocarte!. – _Nuevamente Lenalee reia viendo como su hermano volvia a su estado normal._

 _-_ No te preocupes, no lo tengo, solo tuve esa curiosidad. – _Dijo Lenalee calmando a su hermano que ya estaba en el suelo rogándole que nunca tuviera una novio._

 _-_ Ok, ahora come tu desayuno rápido y anda a estudiar.- _Dijo Komui levantándose y volviendo a la mesa para tomar su desayuno._

 _-_ Ok. – _Dijo una sonriendo Lenalee,_

Ahora se sentía mas segura de los que haría hoy, al menos que ahora es mayor de edad Komui ya asimilo la idea de que ella en algún momento tendría que estar con un chico. Uno de los primeros obstáculos fue superado: verificar si Komui esta de acuerdo que tenga un novio; ahora falta una cosa mas.

Despues de terminar su desayuno ella partio para el instituto donde estaba estudiando para ser una seiyuu, al salir de su casa volteo para verla y se formo una hermosa sonrisa, amaba esa casa aunque solo viven Komui y ella era muy importante para ella, ellos en realidad son chinos, pero debido a un accidente de transito que tuvieron ellos perdieron a sus padres desde muy pequeños, y uno de sus tios que vivia en Japon que asistieron al funeral ofrecio a Komui ir a Japon y vivir con el y el acepto, asi fue como un komui de 18 años y una Lenalee prácticamente siendo niña muy pequeña fueron a vivir a Japon. Luego de unos años ese tio murió, pero a que ya tenían algo establecido en Japon Komui se las arreglo para vivir bien, su tio les dejo una gran cantidad de dinero ahorrado para que ellos puedan estudiar, con la cual Komui se convirtió en un científico muy reconocido. Fueron años muy difíciles para ellos pero pudieron superarlo juntos.

Lenalee al llegar a Japon se familiarizo bastante con el mundo del manga y el anime y poco a poco crecio su deseo de ser una seiyuu, al principio Komui se ponía a la idea de que su hermana sea una seiyuu pero poco a poco fue aceptándolo cuando veía a Lenalee esforzándose por cumplir ese sueño, aunque una de sus mayores motivaciones era estar con Allen y hacer la voz de uno de sus personajes.

Al fin ella llego al instituto, era un instituto bien grande, no solo se enseñaban carreras normales sino otros tipos de carrera, una de ellas era para poder llegar a ser una seiyuu, muchas seiyuus conocidas de ese momento salieron de ahí y también es un lugar donde las personas con talentos para dibujar manga podían perfeccionar sus habilidades para publicar un manga, asi que tanto Allen y Lenalee estudiaban ahí, además, sus mejores amigos también estudiaban ahí.

El área donde las seiyuus se preparaban estaba al costado de la área de artes donde también se dictaban los talleres de manga, eso facilitaba mas a Lenalee ya que siempre podía ver a Allen cada vez que terminaban las clases. Ademas también estaban estudiando ahí sus mejores amigas: Shereline y Britani, ellas también deseaban ser seiyuus, eso es algo que las unian bastantes, asi que ella estaba muy feliz de tenerlas cerca, con ellas compartían todo, con excepción de el hecho de que estaba embobada de allen ya que eran "un poco" chismosas con eso y si ellas se enteraban se los dirían a sus novios: Lavi y Kanda que son los mejores amigos de Allen y ellos se lo dirían ya que Lavi es muy chismoso y le encanta hacer bromas tanto a Allen como a Kanda. Kanda y Lavi también estudiaban en ese instituto, Lavi seguía el negocio familiar de historiador y Kanda entrenaba ahí kendo para ser un gran competidor, todos ellos se conocieron en la secundaria y llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos.

Lenalee ingreso al instituto, llego a la entrada de su pabellón y vio al costado en dirección al pabellón de arte, estuvo ahí parada varios minutos, quería ver a Allen, siempre hacia eso con la intención de ver a Allen y si se percataba de ella iba con ella y eso ella lo tomo como un habito, aunque varias veces no pasaba nada ella aun lo hacia con la esperanza de verlo cada dia.

\- Supongo que esta vez llego temprano. – _Resignada Lenalee empezó a caminar para ingresar al pabellón._

\- ¡Lenalee!. – _La voz de su amiga Shereline llamo su atención a lo que Lenalee voltea para verla acompañada de Britani._

\- Wao!, Lenalee te ves hermosa!. – _Shereline no podía ocultar su asombro al ver a su amiga de esa manera, no la había visto tan arreglada en tanto tiempo, pareciera que fuera a una fiesta._

\- Gracias.

\- Pero?...Por que tan arreglada?. – _Pregunto Britani, a lo que Lenalee se puso roja y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro_

 _-_ Es que hoy es un dia especial.

\- ¿Dia especial?. – _Dijeron Shereline y Britani con curiosidad. -_ ¿Y…Por que es tan especial?. – _Pregunto Shereline._

 _-_ Por algo que quiero hacer hoy, y quiero que me ayuden con eso.

\- ¿En que quieres que te ayudemos?

\- Se los dire después de clases. – _Dijo Lenalee dirigiendo se al pabellón._ _Aunque no les haya dicho lo de Allen a ellas, esta vez necesita la ayuda de las dos, quizá ellas se molesten pero ya se disculparan con ellas pero esta vez no se puede dar el lujo de fallar en su declaración._

\- ¿Por casualidad han visto a Allen-kun por aquí? – _Lenalee se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus amigas, tal vez ellos si le han visto, necesita hablar también con el._

 _-_ Lo siento no lo he visto para nada. – _Respondio Shereline._

 _-_ Y tu Britani?

\- Es obvio que no, el no va a venir. – _La respuesta seca de Britani despertó de la curiosidad de Lenalee y Shereline._

 _-_ ¿Qué no va a venir?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _Pregunto Lenalee_

 _-_ Es obvio Allen puso uno de sus mangas en un concurso muy importante hace unas semanas y ahora debe estar en la premiación esperando los resultados.

\- Eh?! ¿Allen [-kun] puso uno de sus mangas en un concurso? - _Tanto Sherline y Lenalee se sorprendieron al escuchar a Britani._

 _-_ ¿Y por que Allen no nos dijo nada?

\- Pense que ustedes los sabian.

\- Allen-kun no nos dijo nada.

\- Es Allen, tu lo conoces seguro no queria generar expectativa. - _Explico Britani._

\- Entonces Allen-kun no vino ya que estaba en la premiación? – _Ante la pregunta de Lenalee Britani movio su cabeza en señal afirmativa_

 _\- ¿_ Y como sabes todo eso?, nosotras no lo sabíamos. – _Normalmente Allen no oculta cosas a Lenalee, en especial cuando se trata de su manga, eso le preocupaba._

 _-_ Chelsea me lo dijo. – _Respondio. -_ ¿No les dijo nada a ustedes?

\- No para nada.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que… - _Britani miro alrededor por si alguien le escuchaba. –_ Es un secreto.

\- ¿Un secreto? – _Preguntaron Shereline y Lenalee, a lo que Britani movio su cabeza en señal de si._

 _-_ Entonces porque nos lo dices tan abiertamente si es un secreto?!. – _Refuto Shereline_

\- Es que pensé que Chelsea les había dicho, no pensé que habría un secreto hasta entre nosotras.

\- Entonces Allen-kun no vino ya que estaba en la premiación? – _Pregunto Lenalee, haciendo que Britani moviera su cabeza en señal de si._

\- Eso explica por qué tampoco vino Chelsea. – _Dijo Shereline y al escuchar Lenalee eso sintió preocupación en su pecho sentía como se formaba un nudo, celos, como odiaba ese sentimiento que le hacia cambiar tan rápido su estado de ánimo, odiaba ese dolor en su pecho que la mataba cada vez que lo sentía y aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo cuando se trataba de Allen era inevitable._

\- ¿Chelsea esta con Allen-kun? – _Pregunto Lenalee esforzándose por disimular sus celos._

 _-_ Si, pero tu sabes que es normal, después de todo, ella es su asistente. – _Dijo Shereline._

 _-_ Si, tienes razón, ellos son un equipo deben estar juntos en la premiación. – _Respondio Lenalee._

Chelsea al igual que Shereline y Britani era una de sus mejores amigas, es mas era ella la mejor amiga de Lenalee , su relación con Chelsea era mucho mas estrecha que con Shereline y Britani. Chelsea es la amiga de la infancia de Allen y después de un año de que Allen fue a Japon, Chelsea también fue a Japon y estuvo con ellos en el instituto desde entonces, tanto Chelsea como ella se hicieron grandes amigas pero a pesar de ser las mejores amigas ella nunca le confeso que estaba enamorada de Allen ya que Chelsea también esta enamorada de Allen y Lenalee lo pudo notar en varias ocaciones y no quería romper la amistad que tenia con Chelsea asi que intentaba declararse en secreto pero nunca pudo y en esta oportunidad tampoco se lo diría, Chelsea también quiera ser mangaka y su mayor motivo fue que Allen fue a Japon para cumplir su sueño asi que ella también se animo a intentar cumplirlo y llegando a Japon se convirtió en la asistente de Allen en sus mangas, aunque también ella hacia sus propios mangas, esa era la razón por la que Lenalee sentía celos de ella, últimamente ellos paraban mucho tiempo juntos y Lenalee lo noto y aunque el punto de Shereline era cierto eso no calmaba sus celos y aunque ella quería a Chelsea no iba a permitir que le quiten a Allen.

\- Hey ustedes, no van a entrar? Ya se va a cerrar la puerta. – _Grito un profesor desde adentro llamando la atención de las 3 jovenes_

 _-_ Rayos, vamos rápido, Lenalee luego de clases cuentanos con que te ayudaremos. – _Dijo Shereline a lo que Lenalee ladeo su cabeza en señal de si y empezaron a correr en dirección al pabellón._

Las clases pasaron normalmente en el instituto, los mismo de siempre, asi que ya era hora de contarle a las chicas su secreto, para poder decirle a sus amigas tenían que ir a un lugar donde no habría nadie, de camino varios chicos se acercaron a Lenalee para hablarle o para pedirle salir, Lenalee siempre llamaba la atención entre los chicos pero esta vez era mucho asi que tanto Britani como Shereline espantaban a los chicos que querían ligar con Lenalee, y asi continuo hasta llegar a su destino.

\- Y, bueno ya que estamos aquí. ¿ Que se supone que tenia que decirnos?. – _Pregunto Britani recostándose en uno de las columnas._

 _-_ En eso estoy, pero no quiero que nadie mas oiga. – _A pesar de que había pasado varios minutos desde que acabo las clases aun había estudiantes por los pasillos por lo que dificultaba a Lenalee confesar lo que sentía por temor de que no solo sus amigas lo escuchen sino también los chicos que andaban por ahí, pero no era una opción acorbardarse sabia que no podía sola y aunque nunca a nadie le ah contado ese gran secreto necesitaba toda la ayuda posible._

 _-_ Ya no hay nadie, dínoslo, Lavi me esta esperando para almorzar juntos. – _Dijo Shereline sentándose en las varandas del pasadizo._

 _-_ Ok. – _Suspiro Lenalee. –_ Primero que nada, quisiera pedirles disculpas por no haberles dicho esto, las amo chicas pero no podía confiarles esto. – _Lenalee inclino su cuerpo en señal de disculpas, pero lo de su enamoramiento era algo que solo ella debía saber, hasta ahora._

\- ¿A ver que es eso tan importante que incluso lo ocultaste de nosotras tus mejores amigas?. – _Dijo Britani._

 _-_ Bueno, es que…. – _Aunque en la mente de Lenalee ya sabia lo que tenia que decir, no salían las palabras de su boca, Shereline y Britani miraban a su amiga esperando lo que ella iba a decir._

 _-_ Y bien… - _Cada segundo que pasaba hacia que Shereline estuviera mas ansiosa aunque por otro lado Britani aun mantenía una actitud de impaciencia-_

 _-_ Nos lo vas a decir o no?. – _Decia una cada vez mas impaciente Britani._

 _-_ Si lo voy a decir.

\- Entonces dilo de una vez. - _Ante las palabras de Shereline, Lenalee tomo mas valor y aunque sus nervios la mataban y estaba cada vez sonrojándose mas miro a sus amigas con determinación._

 _-_ Estoy enamorada de Allen-kun y quiero que me ayuden a que sea mi novio. – _Ya no pudo mas, Lenalee después de confesar su amor llevo sus manos a su rostro que esta rojo de la vergüenza, pero en los rostro de Shereline y Britani, que termino por un ataque de risa en las dos ante una confundida Lenalee quien al escuchar las risas dejo de cubrirse el rostro._

 _-_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. – _Dijo algo molesta Lenalee._

 _-_ Lo, lo siento es que no pensamos que al fin lo admitirías. – _Dijo Britani conteniendo su risa._

 _-_ ¿Qué?.

\- No tenias que decírnoslo nosotras ya los sabíamos. – _Lenalee no podía creer las palabras de Shereline._

 _-_ ¿Qué ustedes los sabían?, ¿Cómo? Yo nunca se lo he contado a alguien. – _En todos esos años de estar enamorada de Allen ella nunca le había dicho a nadie, era su secreto mejor guardado para ella era imposible que sus amigas lo supieran._

 _-_ No era necesario que nos lo digas con solo verte se te notaba que estabas enamorada. – _Dijo Britani ya mas calmada a lo que Lenalee nuevamente se sonrojo, ella estaba segura de que no se notaba de que no era tan obvia. –_ No puede ser. – _Nuevamente Lenalee se cubre su rostro para cubrir su sonrojo_

 _-_ Hey!, vamos no es para que te avergüences. – _Dijo Shereline estando frente a Lenalee._

 _-_ ¡Y si lo sabían ¿por que nunca me lo dijeron?! - _Se quejo Lenalee con cada vez un sonrojo mas notorio, a lo Shereline se quedo en silencio como si no supiera que responder._

 _-_ ¿Si no necesitaras nuestra ayuda nos los hubieras dicho?. – _Lenalee quedo en silencio ante la pregunta de Shereline, ella sabia la repuesta y esa respuesta la hacia sentir muy incomoda._

 _-_ El que calla otorga. – _Dijo una sonriente Shereline . –_ No queríamos forzarte a decir algo que tu no querias decirnos y que es muy intimo.

\- Como el hecho de que babeas por Allen. – _Dijo Britani sarcásticamente acelerando mas el sonrojo en Lenalee._

 _-_ "Por eso no quería decirles nada". – _Penso Lenalee._

\- Bueno entonces comencemos a planear. – _Dijo Shereline._

Las amigas estuvieron varios minutos en ese pasadizo hablando de como ayudarían a Lenalee a convertirse en la novia de Allen-kun, no era fácil aunque asi lo pareciera, la timidez de Lenalee para expresar sus sentimientos era el mayor problema, ellas sabían de los intentos fallidos de Lenalee al intentar declararse asi que debían planear algo para eso, sin quitarle el esfuerzo que ella debería ponerle.

\- A ver repasemos una vez mas el plan que tengo que almorzar. – _Dijo Shereline viendo un papel que ella tenia en su mano._

 _-_ Ok.

\- Entonces, primero Lenalee tienes que hacer que Allen tenga una cita contigo hoy si o si. – _Lenalee movia su cabeza en lugar de si._

 _-_ Y mientas haces eso Britani y yo vamos a evitar que cualquier persona intervenga hasta el momento de tu confesión y nos mantendremos en contacto contigo a travez de mensajes. – _Dijo Shereline bajando de la baranda_

 _-_ ¿Qué corto es este plan? - _Dijo Britani mirando también la hoja. –_ ¿Para eso demoramos 30 minutos?.

\- Mientas mas corto mejor. – _Dijo Shereline guardando la hoja en su mochila. –_ Ademas solo es la parte superficial del plan, lo principal es como va a salir la cita. – _Se forma un silencio entre las tres, tanto Shereline y Britani miraron a Lenalee._

 _-_ Sabes lo que tienes que hacer no? - _Dijo Britani._

 _-_ Si, lo sé, esta vez no voy a acobardarme. – _Después de todos los intentos fallidos esta era el momento de hacerlo, Lenalee parecía tener la determinación como nunca antes, tenía confianza de que todo saldría bien._

 _-_ Muy bien entonces es hora de irnos, tienes que comenzar el plan. – _Al decir eso las chicas empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida._

 _-_ Esperen. – _Dijo Britani deteniéndose llamando la atención de Lenalee y Shereline. –_ ¿Y Chelsea? – _Ante esa pregunta Lenalee reacciono, se había olvida de Chelsea._

 _-_ Es verdad Chelsea esta con Allen. – _Dijo Shereline mirando a Lenalee, ella no respondía solo se quedaba en silencio y bajo su cabeza._

 _-_ ¿no quieres que lo sepa verdad? – _Pregunto Britani mirando a una cabizbaja Lenalee quien escondía su mirada con su cabello, se formó una sonrisa en los rostros de Shereline y Britani._

 _-_ No te pongas así, nosotras sabemos que Chelsea también está enamorada de Allen. – _Britani acariciaba la cabeza de Lenalee para poder consolarla. –_ Sabes, ustedes son muy obvias, entendemos que quieras que ella no lo sepa, a pesar de ser las mejores amigas son también las más grandes rivales.

\- No te preocupes por Chelsea, nos encargaremos de mantenerla ocupada hasta que sean novios. – _Dijo Britani sonriendo dando mas animos a Lenalee._

 _-_ Gracias. – _Dijo Lenalee aun con la cabeza gacha. –_ Pero no pienses de que no quiero ser su amiga o que la quiero lastimar, es solo…

\- Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario, cuando se trata de un triángulo amoroso, siempre alguien sale lastimado, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. – _Dijo Britani animando a su amiga._

Ellas lo sabían, algún día tenía que pasar, tanto Shereline y Britani lo sabían, sabían que algún día se aclararía sus sentimientos y Lenalee y Chelsea que son las más inseparables amigas serian rivales a muerte solo por estar enamorada del mismo hombre. Shereline y Britani también son amigas de Chelsea y ellas siempre conversaban que pasaría o qué posición tomarían ellas cuando Chelsea y Lenalee se declararan la guerra, ninguna de ellas quiera lastimar a sus amigas pero sabían que alguna pediría su ayuda así que acordaron ayudar a la primera que pidiera su ayuda y Lenalee lo hizo primera _._

 _-_ Bueno entonces vamos son las 12:30 pm así que debemos apurarnos. – _Dijo Shereline yendo a la salida, siendo seguida por Lenalee y Britani._

Las chicas se separaron de Lenalee para hace su parte del plan mientras Lenale espera la hora en que debía comenzar su parte, era ahora o nunca, no tenía que desperdiciar esta ayuda, ¿pero cómo haría para invitar a Allen a un cita?, el solo pensarlo hacia que su pecho arda y su corazón se acelerara, tan solo pensar en cómo lo haría hizo que el tiempo se pasara volando ya habían pasado 30 minutos y ya era hora de hacer su parte causando más nervios en Lenalee, aunque en varias oportunidades ella había ido a "citas" con Allen, pero solo era para poder comprar cosas para el manga de Allen y como Lenalee le ayudaba mucho con su manga ella le acompañaba. Aun con nervios empezó a marcar el número de Allen, por cada número sus nervios crecían más y cada vez se sonrojaba más y más.

\- Ah! no puedo, no puedo! – _Poniéndose en cuclillas Lenalee se cubría el rostro que tenía sonrojado. –_ No lo entiendo por qué no puedo simplemente llamarlo, soy muy consciente de que va a ser para declararme y mi corazón no lo soporta. – _Dijo Lenalee mirando su celular. –_ Ya se! Le escribiré un mensaje, podre saber la respuesta sin escuchar su voz. – _Rápidamente Lenalee empezó a escribir su mensaje, indicándole que quería encontrarse con Allen en 10 minutos y le indico el lugar para el encuentro. –_ Ya está, al menos si no pude llamarle pude mensajearle. – _Dijo Lenalee levantándose y rápidamente se dirigió donde había indicado a Allen._

Lenalee iba rápido aunque no para hacerla desarreglarse, no podía esperar más necesitaba decírselo, que lo amaba, que quería estar con él para siempre, quería verlo en ese lugar un lugar donde habían compartido varios momentos muy hermosos y que ella atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón, justo por eso era el mejor lugar donde ella se declararía, todo ya estaba planeado, en medio del camino le llego un mensaje de Allen que decía: " _Ok, acepto estoy ahí en 5 minutos",_ Lenalee sonrió la primera fase del plan está hecho ya solo faltaban dos, siguió caminando hasta que llego al punto de encuentro, era una plaza pequeña con una pileta en el centro de toda la plaza que en la noche se iluminaba y se veía muy hermoso y muchas parejas iban a ese lugar, un perfecto lugar para declararse, Lenalee miro alrededor, Allen aun no llegaba así que aprovechando el tiempo que tenía para arreglarse un poco más, sonó su celular, Lenalee lo vio y resulto ser un mensaje de Shereline que decía: _"¡Ahora! ¡Tienes que hacerlo tuyo, si es necesario llévalo a un lugar los dos solos y sedúcelo hasta que caiga!"._ Rápidamente Lenalee cerro ese mensaje totalmente sonrojada _"No hare eso"_ pensó aun sonrojada, el solo pensamiento de ella haciendo eso la mataba de vergüenza.

\- ¡Lenalee! – _Lenalee salió de su trance para darse con la sorpresa de que Allen estaba en frente de ella, rápidamente el sonrojo lleno el rostro de Lenalee._

 _-_ A-A-Allen-kun, cu-cu-cuando llegaste? – _Tan concentrada estaba Lenalee que ni siquiera noto que alguien se estaba acercándose._

 _-_ Hace unos minutos pero estabas en otro mundo y no te percataste.

\- Lo siento mucho de verdad lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa no te avise solo te quede viendo.

\- ¿Te quedaste viéndome? – _Nuevamente el sonrojo volvió a Lenalee quien al solo pensar que Allen la estaba mirando por varios minutos mientras ella pensaba en "cosas sucias" como lo decía la hacía avergonzar._

 _-_ Si, no te había visto tan arreglada en mucho tiempo.

 _-_ Acaso me veo rara. – _Ya era la segunda persona, ¿de verdad se notaba tanto? Si lo hacía por el para que el vea lo hermosa que es ella, para que vea que ella quiere estar con él, pero ¿ Si había exagerado?, no quería parecer un payaso por las calles solo quería llamar la atención de Allen y aunque llamaba la atención de otros chicos no le importaba eso solo quería su atención quería que esa mirada que tanto le hace temblar las piernas cuando la ve a los ojos este sobre ella para que vea cuan hermosa ella se había vuelto solo para él._

 _-_ Nada de esos te ver muy hermosa Lenalee. – _El sonrojo de Lenalee iba en aumento, ya noto lo que tenía que notar pero eso no quitaba lo que provocaba en ella los comentarios del peliblanco, ya hasta pareciera que le saliera humo de su cabeza._

 _-_ ¿Estas bien Lenalee? – _Para Allen esa era una aptitud de Lenalee que no había visto, le preocupaba verla tan nerviosa y roja_ "¿Sera acaso que está enferma?" _Pensaba mientras la veía agachada la cabeza._

 _-_ No, no es nada. – _Debía controlarse, no es momento para ser tan obvia, falta la parte más importante del plan tiene que salir todo bien para poder reunir todo su valor para poder confesarse._

 _-_ Ok. – _Dijo no tan convencido Allen. –_ Entonces ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje parecía algo urgente?

\- Eh? Bueno…¿que no solo puedo pedir a un amigo salir un rato para distraernos? , ¿ No es acaso lo que hacen los amigos?. – _Dijo una aun nerviosa Lenalee._

 _-_ Bueno, es cierto, pero no seria mejor que llamáramos a todos los demás asi la pasaremos mejor.

\- NOO!. – _Rapidamente la gente volteo a ver a la pareja de la cual la joven bien arreglada subio rápidamente el tono de vos._

 _-_ Eh? ¿Por qué no?. – _Dijo Allen confundido._

 _-_ Porque…etto…seguramente ellos tienen algunas cosas de hacer, Shereline esta almorzando con Lavi y seguro Britani esta haciendo algo, asi que están ocupadas y seguros que los chicos también. – _La mente de Lenalee definitivamente estaba muy activa para inventar tantas excusar, pero no quería que nadie malograra su plan._

\- En serio, bueno entonces que se le puede hacer, entonces seremos solo nosotros dos. – _Dijo algo resignado Allen, Lenalee solo suspira por un momento pensó que todo se arruinaría, pero ahora era momento de llevar a cabo la segunda fase._

 _-_ Entonces vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer. – _A pesar de su nerviosismo tomo el brazo para llevarlo por las calles para hacer lo que había planeado._

La segunda fase era sencilla, hacer una cita de lo mas normal, aunque para Lenalee lo de las citas era algo nuevo, asi que con Shereline y Britani idearon como iba a ser su cita, primero algo común: fueron a ver una película, algo sencillo, luego de eso fueron a un restaurante a comer, estuvieron conversando por mucho tiempo en especial de su manga y de los animes y mangas que estaban de moda en ese momento, luego fueron a algunas de las tiendas favoritas donde compraban anime y leían mangas, hace tiempo que no hacían algo asi claro Lenalee le acompañaba a comprar materiales para su manga pero hace tiempo que no van al cine juntos o a comer juntos, espera, de hecho las veces que habían hecho eso lo habían hecho con sus amigos, eso despertó la curiosidad de Allen, bueno no es que le molestara la compañía de Lenalee, ella es su mejor amiga desde que el llego a Japon, le ayudo en muchas maneras asi que disfrutaba su compañía. Lenalee por su parte se esforzaba por controlar su nerviosismo y su sonrojo, el hecho de estar asi con Allen por primera vez la ponía muy pero muy feliz, a medida de que ellos paseaban por las calles veian tiendas poco a poco perdia su nerviosismo y empezaba a soltarse como antes, Allen como noto como al principio ella parecía algo distante y lo poco que hablaba no era normal ya que siempre solian hablar de cualquier cosa por mas ridícula que paresca, pero al notar como Lenalee volvia a ser la misma esa intriga desaparecio.

Ya casi era hora de terminar la segunda fase y pasar a la ultima fase y la mas difícil por cierto, tenia que prolongar la cita hasta el anochecer, realmente no quería terminar con ese momento, hace tiempo que no se divertia tanto con Allen, desde que comenzó sus proyectos de sus mangas no tuvo mucho tiempo para salir con ella ni con sus demás amigos, no es que no sea divertido ir con sus demás amigos solo que quería verlo quería oir su voz, no sabe cuando comenzó a volverse dependiente a el, el era su mundo, asi que antes de comenzar la tercera fase decidio pasarla bien con el, en ese momento vio una sala de juegos y el pensamiento de entrar a jugar inundo la cabeza.

\- Entremos ahí Allen. – _Dijo Lenalee señalando a la sala de juegos._

 _-_ Oh una sala de juegos vamos… pero _¿_ Segura? ya esta anocheciendo no te será tarde para volver a casa.

\- No te preocupes Nii-san sabe que estare hasta tarde.

\- Bueno entremos entonces. – _Dijo Allen emocionado, su corazón otaku no podía evitarlo amaba los juegos de video, rápidamente el tomo la mano de Lenalee provocando un sonrojo en ella y la llevo dentro de la sala._

Los minutos transcurrian convirtiéndose en horas mientras ellos aun seguían jugando, era de esperar de dos personas que son otakus en un salón de juegos, se decidio que era hora de irse pero justo cuando estaban saliendo de la sala Lenalee vio una maquina de fotos, se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, tener un recuerdo de ese dia tan lleno de felicidad para ella parece ser buena idea, no es algo que pase todos los días.

\- Allen. – _Dijo llamando la atención del peliblanco._

 _-_ ¿Qué pasa?

\- Antes de irnos quiero entrar ahí. – _Dijo señalando a la maquina de fotos._

 _-_ ¿Quieres una foto?.

\- Si. ¿No crees que seria lindo tener un recuerdo de un gran dia de diversión con tu mejor amiga?

\- Es cierto. – _Dijo Allen antes de ser llevado por Lenalee dentro de la maquina. Ya dentro empezaron a tomarse varias fotos en diferentes posiciones, poniendo caras raras o simplemente saliendo normal._

 _-_ Ah, que dia tan divertido. – _Dijo Allen al salir de la sala dejuegos_

 _-_ Si hace tiempo que no me divertia tanto.

\- Bien entonces vamos te dejo en tu casa. – _Dijo Allen tomando curso para la casa de Lenalee._

 _-_ Espera!.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. – _Pregunto Allen_

 _-_ Vamos a la plaza un rato. – _Dijo Lenalee cada vez estando mas sonrojada y con cierto nerviosismo en su voz._

 _-_ ¿A la plaza? Para?. – _Pregunto algo confundido._

 _-_ Si, bueno es que ahora esta las luces de la pileta y seguro será muy bonito, asi que quiero verlo.

\- Bueno pero después nos vamos ya se esta haciendo tarde. – _Dijo Allen mirando su reloj a lo que Lenalee movia la cabeza afirmativamente._

Todo el transcurso hasta la plaza fue en silencio, Lenalee con cada paso que daba se ponía mas nerviosa y roja, ya era hora, el acto final, la fase 3, todo depende de ese momento ni siquiera se atrevia a hablar con Allen quería guardar todo su valor para ese momento, Allen a ver la actitud de Lenalee nuevamente le preocupo, pero no le dijo nada. Al llegar a la plaza justo como dijo Lenalee las luces de la pileta y de los alrededores estaban encendidos haciendo un hermoso juego de luces por todos lados, pero no estaban solos muchas parejas estaban reunidas ahí, la imagen era fantástica, de verdad era un bueno lugar para poder declararse.

\- Es hermoso. – _Lenalee estaba contemplando todo ese espectáculo de luces, miro de reojo a Allen quien también estaba observando las luces, era hora ahí en ese momento._

 _-_ Es verdad nunca nos dimos cuenta pero es muy hermoso. – _Dijo Allen mirando alrededor también, hasta que su mirada quedo fija en Lenalee quien al notarlo también miro fijamente a Allen, ya era hora_

 _-_ ¿Pasa algo Lenalee? - _Allen miraba confundido a Lenalee quien tenia una mirada de nervios y muy sonrojada._

 _-_ Allen-kun quiero decirte algo muy importante desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Claro, que necesitas decirme? - _Allen pudo sentir que de Lenalee salía un aura de determinación._

 _-_ Como te dije es algo muy importante y especial para mi, es algo que he guardado por varios años pero es momento de decírtelo. – _Las piernas poco a poco estaban perdiendo, parecían mas gelatinas que carne, pero aun debía esfozarse._

 _-_ Wao si es tan importante entonces voy a prestar mucha atención.

\- Bueno…Allen-kun. – _Levantando su cabeza y con una mira fija en Allen, Lenalee se esforzaba por no ceder a sus nervios y luego salir corriendo. –_ Yo…tu me…gus…

\- ¡Allen!

Chelsea apareció por detrás de Allen abranzandolo.

\- ¿Chelsea? ¿Qué haces aquí? - _Pregunto Allen siendo abrazado por Chelsea ante la mirada confundida de Lenalee_

 _-_ Te estaba buscando por todos lados. – _Dijo Chelsea aun abrazando a Allen._

 _-_ "Maldita Chelsea, me interrupiste en un momento tan inoportuno". – _Si las miradas mataran, hace rato Allen tendría que haber llamado una ambulancia._

 _-_ Lenalee también estas aquí, te extrañe tanto amiga mia. – _Rapidamente Chelsea abrazo a su mejor amiga._

 _-_ Ah, yo también te extrañe Chelsea, pero no es como que no nos hayamos visto en años solo fue unos días. – _Dijo Lenalee controlando todos los sentimientos de querer patear a Chelsea por haber interrumpido su confesión._

 _-_ ¡Mira! también traje a los chicos. – _Dijo Chelsea mirando a otra dirección y ahi estaban yendo en dirección a ellos: Britani, Shereline, Lavi y Kanda. Lenalee no lo pida creer, en serio ¿En ese momento?._

\- Veo que estamos reunidos todos. – _Allen se alegro de ver a sus queridos amigos, no es que no los vea sino que el hecho de estar muy ocupado no le permitia estar momentos asi con ellos. Lenalee solo dirigio su mirada a Shereline y Britani y ellas solo con ver su mirada pudieron entender su mensaje: "¿¡No se supone que los distraerían?!", Britani solo pudo encoger sus hombros con resignación._

 _-_ ¿Y se puede saber Chelsea… - _Dijo Lavi llamando la atención de los demás. – Por que nos trajiste hasta aquí? Dijiste que tenias algo importantísimo que decirnos._

 _-_ ¿Algo importante? - _Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lenalee y Allen._

 _-_ Si algo importante!. – _Dijo Chelsea mirando a Allen. -_ Ven para aca, tenemos que hablar. – _Rapidamente Chelsea tomo a Allen del brazo y fue a un lado de la pileta. Lenalee rápidamente fue donde Shereline y Britani y las llevo a otro lado._

 _-_ ¡¿Qué paso?!. – _Dijo una Lenalee algo alterada. –_ ¿Por qué no evitaron que venga ella precisamente?.

\- Nosotras no tenemos la culpa, hicimos lo que pudimos pero ella parece que gano. – _Dijo Shereline alterandose también ante una no muy convencida Lenalee_

 _-_ Es verdad lo que dice Shereline. – _Lavi apareció detrás de Lenalee tocándole el hombro para defender a su novia._

 _-_ Eh?, de que estas hablando?, ¿Razon de que?. – _Dijo Lenalee._

 _-_ No tiene caso que intentes ocultarlo Lenalee. – _Dijo Britani llamando la atención. –_ Ellos también lo saben.

\- ¿Qué ellos que?. – _El sonrojo volvió al rostro de Lenalee al ver que otras personas sabían su secreto, no podía creer lo obvia que ha sido estos últimos años._

 _-_ Si, pero no te preocupes no se lo hemos dicho a Allen ni a Chelsea. – _Dijo Kanda calmando el corazón de Lenalee que ya parecía explotar por la rapidez de sus latidos._

 _-_ Es sorprendente que ni uno de ellos se haya dado cuenta. – _Dijo Lavi burlonamente. –_ Parece que en Inglaterra son bien despistados con esas cosas.

\- Y que vas a hacer ahora?. – _Pregunto britani._

 _-_ No lo se. – _Suspiro Lenalee. –_ Y tanto que me costo mantener la compostura delante de Allen-kun.

\- Vamos no te desanimes. – _Dijo Lavi. –_ Ya se!, que tal si después de la noticia importante de Chelsea, haces que Allen te lleve a tu casa solos y ahí se lo dices?.

\- Buena idea. – _Alego Shereline._

 _-_ Verdad? Mi inteligencia es superior.

\- No te creas tanto. – _Dijo Britani. -_ ¿Entonces tomaras la idea de la "inteligencia superior"?.

\- Si lo tomare. – _Cobro animo Lenalee. Aun tenia una oportunidad es hora de ir con todo._

 _-_ Bueno será mejor ponerlo ya en efecto, ya vuelven. – _Dijo Kanda llamando la atención de los demás quienes voltearon y efectivamente estaban volviendo Allen y Chelsea._

 _-_ Ya regresamos. – _Dijo Chelsea muy emocionada, al parecer su importantes noticias eran buenas._

 _-_ Entonces…cuales son las noticias? - _Lavi fue directo al grano._

 _-_ Bueno hay dos noticias muy importantes. – _Dijo Allen, quien también se le notaba emocionado._

 _-_ Y cuales son?. – _Pregunto Shereline._

 _-_ La primera es… - _Pauso Chelsea. –_ ¡El manga de Allen gano el concurso!.

\- Wao!, ¿En serio?, que buena noticia, ¡Felicitaciones Allen!. – _Sus amigos empezaron a felicitarlo mientras lo abrazaban. –_ Y eso no es todo. – _Dijo mas alegre aun Chelsea, a lo que sus amigos la miraron con expectativa. –_ Tambien a los del concurso les gusto tanto que le ofrecieron a Allen una publicación semanal de ese manga.

\- ¿Quee? - _eso no lo esperaron, pero igual manero lo felicitaron como se debe, todos saben el gran esfuerzo que Allen dedicaba a su gran sueño de ser mangaka y esta a punto de cumplirlo._

\- Y ahora viene la segunda gran noticia y la mas importante. – _Dijo Chelsea y sus amigos pudieron ver como en su rostro se formaba un ligero sonrojo. A lo cual todos guardaron silencio para escuchar._

 _-_ y… cual es?. – _Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo Lenalee, no podía evitar sentirse algo rara, como si algo que no quisiera va a ocurrir._

 _-_ Es algo muy importante para Chelsea y para mi. – _Dijo Allen y en ese momento tomo la mano de Chelsea para el asombro de todos en especial para Lenalee, definitivamente no quería escuchar lo que venia en seguida, solo pensarlo le hacia doler el pecho._

 _-_ Chelsea y yo… - _Dijo Allen sonrojándose. –_ Nos vamos a casar.

 **¿Y bien que les parecio? denme sus opiniones al respecto. Realmente me gusta mucho escribir este fic incluso mas que el de Dejame recuperarte. De hecho mientras estaba escribiendo el capitulo 3 de "Dejame recuperarte!" tuve la inspiracion para poder escribir este fic y termine el primer capitulo mas rapido que el capitulo que estaba escribiendo.**

 **Gracias a todos por haberlo leido, esperen con ansias el segundo capitulo y nos vemos.**


	2. Malas noticias parte 2

**Hola gente! aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic que me ha llegado a gustar bastante.**

 **Y que mas puedo decir, solo agradecer a los que estan siguiendo este fic y decirles que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Malas noticias parte 2**

¡Soy una estúpida!, era lo que pensaba una bella joven peliverde echada en su cama de su cuarto, sentía como el esfuerzo que había hecho se iba a la basura, no quería ver a nadie y estuvo así por varios días, la tristeza y la pena que sentía al parecer fue comprendida por la naturaleza que hizo que toda la semana aquel cielo azul que la peliverde amaba se llenó de un gris y que varias veces llorara igual que ella en su cuarto, desde ese fatídico día no lo había visto y mucho menos a Chelsea, con solo pensar en ella hacia que su corazón se comprimiera por los celos y luego soltaba esas cristalinas lagrimas que reflejaban su dolor. Solo Shereline y Britani pudieron hablar con ella, aunque sea solo por un poco tiempo, sus intentos de animar a Lenalee fueron inútiles.

Lenalee dejo de ir al instituto por varios días y los días que iba se iba tan rápido como llegaba, solo paraba encerrada en su cuarto, solo bajaba para recoger el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena, los amigos de Lenalee cada vez se preocupaban de esa situación, en varias oportunidades fueron Allen junto con Chelsea para ver cómo estaban pero Komui les atendía y decía que no quería que no quería ver a nadie, cada vez era más preocupante esa hermosa sonrisa de una chica tan alegre había desaparecido o al menos estaba en ese proceso, todo en ese fatídico día y lo que paso después.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _La noticia de Allen hizo que todos guardaran silencio, el asombro era grande, nadie se esperaba eso, en especial Lenalee, su mente se puso en blanco, no creía lo que estaba pasando, desea que alguien le peñizcara y que la despertara de esa horrible pesadilla, ¿Por qué era una pesadilla no?, o eso era lo que ella quería, Shereline y Britani voltearon a ver a Lenalee al ver su rostro sabían exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, luego de un rato Lavi empezó a felicitar a Allen y Chelsea llamando la atención de las dos, poco después Kanda también empezó a felicitar a Allen, nuevamente Shereline y Britani voltearon a ver a Lenalee, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello cubría su mirada, ellas comprendían lo que sentía, pero también empezaron a felicitar a Allen y Lenalee, de todas maneras eran buenas noticias o al menos solo para Lenalee no eran buenas._

 _\- ¿Lenalee? , ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Chelsea_

 _\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Lenalee volviendo en sí y encontrarse con todos sus amigos mirándola, en especial Allen y Chelsea tenían una mirada confundida._

 _\- Bueno después de decir que Allen y yo nos íbamos a casar te quedaste ahí en silencio - Dijo algo confundida Chelsea._

 _\- No es nada no se preocupen, es solo que me sorprendió bastante que ustedes se vayan a casar, eso es todo. – Una sonrisa fingida apareció en el rostro de Lenalee, pero rápidamente aparecieron sin aviso unas cristalinas lagrimas que caían por el blanco rostro de Lenalee dejando sorprendidos a los presentes y a ella misma quien al sentir las lágrimas en su rostro lentamente empezó a tocarles y a preguntarse por qué salieron._

 _\- ¿Lenalee? ¿Por qué lloras? - Pregunto Allen acercándose a Lenalee._

 _\- Son de alegría. – Dijo Lenalee. – Por la gran alegría que tengo de que mis dos mejores amigos se unan para toda la vida. – Lentamente se acerca a Allen y Chelsea y le dio un abrazo. – Felicidades por eso, estoy muy feliz por ustedes. – Allen y Chelsea agradecieron el gesto, aunque fingido, de su amiga._

 _\- ¡Entonces vamos a celebrar esta noticia! - Dijo alegremente Lavi recibiendo luego un codazo de parte de Shereline._

 _\- Bueno de hecho tenemos algo preparado en nuestro departamento para celebrar. – Dijo Allen._

 _\- En "su" departamento. – Dijo Lavi._

 _\- Si._

 _\- ¿Ustedes viven en el mismo departamento? - Pregunto Shereline algo confundida, Lenalee solo mantenía silencio._

 _\- Si. – Dijo Chelsea_

 _\- Eh? - Dijeron todos excepto Lenalee. - ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _\- Desde hace unos meses, cuando comenzó todo esto del concurso de manga. – Dijo un rojo Allen mirando a una también roja Chelsea, sus amigos se sorprendieron y luego les reclamaron por no hablarles contados, ellos se disculparon y prometieron contarles todo en el apartamento._

 _\- Entonces vamos. – Dijo Allen con Chelsea caminando en dirección a su casa mientras que los demás los seguían, Lenalee se mantuvo quieta con la mirada perdida, Shereline y Britani se detuvieron y observaron a su amiga quieta, se miraron entre ellas, no sabían que hacer y ¿Qué se supone que se debería hacer? Su amiga prácticamente fue rechazada indirectamente, estaba devastada y ellas no podían hacer nada._

 _\- ¿Lenalee que pasa? - Pregunto Allen al darse cuenta de que Lenalee estaba estática haciendo que ella también la vea._

 _\- No es nada, solo creo que me estoy resfriando. – Dijo Lenalee mostrando sus palmas._

 _\- Oh es cierto, ¿Tenias algo importante que decirme no? - Lenalee solo pudo agachar la cabeza, ¿ahora que se supone de haría?, ¿Declararme? ¿Para qué? Para que me rechacé directamente, con ese anuncio es obvio que él nunca me vio como mujer._

 _\- No te preocupes por eso era algo sin importancia. – Dijo Lenalee nuevamente con una sonrisa fingida. – Creo que ya debería irme._

 _\- ¿te vas ahora? - Dijo Chelsea._

 _\- Si, lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y mi hermano se molestara si llego tarde. – Dijo Lenalee._

 _\- ¿Pero dijiste que no habría problema si llegabas tarde? - Dijo Allen, su excusa fue usada en su contra, Lenalee ya no sabía qué hacer, quería salir de ahí y llorar desahogarse todo ese dolor que tenía y que quería salir en ese momento._

 _\- Si bueno, etto… lo que pasa es que acabo de recibir un mensaje de Nii-san diciendo que vaya a casa. – Dijo Lenalee intentando zafarse._

 _-_ ¿ _Segura? - Pregunto Chelsea. – No será lo mismo sin ti._

 _\- No te preocupes, solo vayan. – Ellos no tenían la culpa, de hecho nadie tiene la culpa, no debería malograr ese momento tan especial que ellos dos compartían. – Bueno entonces me voy._

 _Antes de que Allen y Chelsea pudieran decir algo Lenalee se fue velozmente de ahí, corría, corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían, no quería verlos, no soportaba verlos tomados de la mano, no podía soportar el hecho de que estén juntos, las lágrimas caían libremente mientras que ella corría, su cuerpo por inercia la llevo a su casa y al entrar ignoro todo lo que Komui le decía sobre lo que le pasaba y se fue a su cuarto, se echó en su cama y empezó a liberar todo ese dolor que tenía adentro, lloro, hasta que se quedó dormida, ese día fue el peor para ella, desde ese día no salió._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Un nuevo día comenzaba, lentamente Lenalee levantaba, esta vez iría al instituto, era algo que hacía para no reprobar los cursos, aunque no tenía ánimo para salir, es mas no quería hacerlo pero debía hacerlo, fue lentamente al baño para bañarse, se desvistió y se vio en el espejo, tenía un cuerpo que cualquier chica quisiera tener, no tenía nada que envidiar a otra chica, vio su rostro, tampoco tenía nada que envidiar, pero en ese hermoso rostro se notaba el dolor que sentía, sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, por haber llorado toda la noche por varios días, esos bellos ojos morados habían perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba, luego de bañarse se vistió y lentamente bajo para tomar su desayuno.

\- Buenos días Lenalee. – _Dijo Komui notando que Lenalee bajaba, a Komui obviamente también estaba preocupado por su hermana pero sus esfuerzos por animarla fueron en vano._

 _-_ Hola Nii-san. – _Dijo en voz baja Lenalee mientras se sentaba en la mesa._

 _-_ ¿Cómo estás? – _Pregunto Komui._

 _-_ Estoy bien. – _Respondió secamente Lenalee paso algunos minutos en silencio un silencio muy incómodo, Komui no podía reconocer a su hermana, no era la Lenalee alegre que era su hermana, mas parecía un muerto que su linda hermana a quien sobreprotegía._

 _-_ Gracias por la comida. – _Dijo Lenalee mientras se levantaba la mesa y tomaba sus cosas. –_ Ya me voy.

\- Espera Lenalee. – _Dijo más serio Komui deteniendo a Lenalee quien estaba a punto de salir de la cocina._

 _-_ ¿Que pasa Nii-san? -

\- Necesito hablar contigo después de tus clases.

\- Ok, no hay problema. – _Dijo secamente Lenalee mientras abría la puerta y salía, Komui solo pudo suspirar ante esa reacción, realmente no se parecía en nada a su linda hermana._

Lenalee caminaba lentamente para el instituto, ya sabía de qué quería hablar su hermano pero no quería armar problemas mientras comienza el día así que no le quedó otra que aceptar, al llegar al instituto fue rápida en meterse en el salón, antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos la vieran, las clases comenzaron y pudo dar sus clases normalmente, los profesores le preguntaron si estaba bien, la respuesta de Lenalee era "estoy bien solo un poco resfriada", luego de terminar las clases del día lenalee se disponía a salir lo más rápido posible ya que en varias ocasiones Shereline y Britani intentaban hablar con ella, pero ella las evadía, camina rápido pero sin llamar mucho la atención, esta vez tenía que ser igual.

\- ¡LENALEE! - _Lenalee lentamente volteo y lo que vio era a una Shereline que venía corriendo prácticamente botando a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, al verla Lenalee su cara se puso azul y también se puso a correr como si la persiguiera un mounstro, casi al llegar a la puerta de salida apareció un silueta en medio de la puerta._

 _-_ ¡Britani, detenla! - _Britani sonrió al escuchar el pedido de Shereline, extendió sus brazos cubriendo lo que podía de la salida._

 _-_ ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi Lenalee! - _Grito Britani, Lenalee al ver a su amiga obstruyendo la salida, chasqueo en señal de molestia y se detuvo en frente de ella._

 _-_ ¡Muévete Britani! - _Grito Lenalee algo molesta. -_ ¡No me obligues a moverte a la fuerza!

\- Oh, a ver inténtalo. – _Reto Britani._

 _-_ Tú lo pediste. – _Dijo Lenalee preparándose para enfrentar a Britani, pero antes de poder hacer algo unos brazos pasaron por debajo de los suyos y los inmovilizo._

 _-_ ¡Shereline suéltame! - _Dijo una molesta Lenalee intentado vanamente zafarse del agarre de Shereline._

 _-_ No hasta que te tranquilices y nos escuches. – _Dijo Shereline haciendo más fuerza al agarre que tenía en Lenalee, a lo que Lenalee dejo de moverse._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieren? - _Dijo fríamente Lenalee._

 _-_ Queremos hablar. – _Dijo Britani._

 _-_ Ya estamos hablando. – _Sonrió irónicamente Lenalee._

 _-_ Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de Allen. – _Dijo Britani sonando un poco molesta por la ironía de Lenalee._

 _-_ No tengo nada que hablar sobre Allen-kun, estoy bien. – _Dijo Lenalee desviando la mirada de su amiga._

 _-_ No, no lo estas. – _Dijo un poco alterada Shereline. –_ Esa no eres tú, sé que te duele pero no debes estar haciendo eso, nos estas preocupando a todos en especial a Allen.

\- Seguro que no lo está, debe estar con su querida Chelsea. – _Dijo Lenalee un poco molesta_

 _-_ ¡Ya deja de sonar como una despechada! - _Dijo molesta Britani, al escuchar esas palabras de Lenalee, cosa que hizo molestar a Lenalee._

 _-_ ¡¿Y QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE HAGA?! - _Grito molesta Lenalee casi al borde de las lágrimas. –_ No lo entienden, ¡USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN! – _Lenalee se dejó caer al piso mientras las lágrimas caían, sus amigas solo podían verla con una mirada de compasión, es verdad no podían entenderla, ellas lograron que los hombres que aman estén con ella pero ella lo estaba perdiendo, de verdad no la podían entender._

 _-_ Es verdad, no te entendemos. – _Dijo Shereline poniéndose de cuclillas atrás de Lenalee. –_ Pero… - _Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lenalee. –_ Queremos comprenderte, así que por favor hablemos. – _Lenalee volteo su cabeza aun lagrimeando para ver a su amiga quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-_ Ok. – _Lenalee se limpiaba sus lágrimas y sonrió, era la primera vez en varios días que la veían sonreír, su amiga nuevamente estaba volviendo, aunque no del todo._

 _-_ Gracias. – _Shereline abrazo a su amiga mientras ella aun lloraba y ella acariciaba su cabeza._

 _-_ Pero este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar. – _Dijo Britani haciendo que Shereline y Lenalee la vean. –_ Todos nos están observando. – _Lenalee y Shereline miraron alrededor y vieron varios estudiantes que los veían confundidos, causando sonrojo en ellas._

 _-_ Es cierto. – _Dijeron ambas levantándose. -_ ¿Pero dónde podremos hablar más tranquilas?

\- En mi casa. – _Dijo Lenalee limpiándose lo que le quedaba de lágrimas. –_ Nii-san hablara conmigo cuando llegue así que vengan más tarde.

\- ¿Komui-san hablara contigo? – _Pregunto Shereline._

 _-_ Si.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Probablemente también sobre lo de Allen-kun. – _Dijo Lenalee._

 _-_ Y ¿Qué harás? - _Pregunto Britani._

 _-_ Voy a tener que decirle la verdad. – _Lenalee parecía decidida. –_ Él es mi hermano y también por mi actitud lo he preocupado, merece saber la verdad.

\- Tienes razón. – _Sonrió Britani. –_ Entonces vamos a pasar más tarde a tu casa para conversar.

\- Entonces las esperare. – _Dijo Lenalee dirigiéndose a la puerta. –_ Nos vemos más tarde.

Lenalee salió de ahí con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aun el dolor le invadía el corazón, pero el tener a ellas como amigas la hacía volver a sonreír, ellas siempre le habían ayudado ¿Qué sería de ella sin esas dos? Lenalee no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, solo daba gracias ya que en estos casos las amigas son las mejores compañías.

Lenalee caminaba a casa pensando en lo que haría ahora, les dijo a las chicas que le diría la verdad a Komui, pero… ¿Cómo lo haría?, ya de por si era peligroso decirle que le gustaba alguien, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al decirle que ese alguien la rechazo y que la razón de su inusual comportamiento era el?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que ese alguien era Allen? No quería que se molestara con él ni nada por el estilo, no quería que evitara que aún lo siga viendo, ya si bien es cierto que le dolerá verlo con Chelsea, más le dolerá no tenerlo cerca ni como amigo. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo llego a su casa, la costumbre de ir rápido para que nadie la vea no le dejo pensar más en lo que haría pero ahora llego el momento de enfrenta las consecuencias. Al entrar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue a la sala donde vio a Komui sentado.

\- Ya llegue Nii-san. – _Dijo Lenalee dejando sus cosas en la mesa de la sala._

 _-_ Bienvenida Lenalee. – _Dijo Komui de una manera seria, mientras Lenalee se sentaba. –_ Lenalee yo…

\- Espera Nii-san. – _Detuvo Lenalee. –_ Déjame hablar primer a mí. – _Ante la aptitud tan directa d Lenalee, Komui solo pudo asentir._

 _-_ Primero lo siento por haberte preocupado tanto, de verdad lo siento. – _Dijo Lenalee inclinando su cabeza. –_ No fue justo que me desquitara contigo o con mis amigos, pero me sentía muy dolida y te voy a contar el por qué. – _Dijo Lenalee mirando a su hermano quien estaba con una cara de sorpresa._

 _-_ Ok te escucho. – _Dijo Komui._

 _-_ Bueno primero lo primero. – _Lenalee tomo un gran bocado de aire antes de continuar. –_ Estoy enamorada de Allen-kun. – _Diferente a la primera confesión frente a sus amigas ella tenía una mirada decidida en el rostro lo que sorprendió a Komui pero antes de que él pueda decir alguna palabra Lenalee continuo. –_ Lo he estado desde el primer año que estuve en la preparatoria, desde que lo conocí, pero he estado ocultándolo de todos, en especial de ti. – _Lenalee se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermano, pero no hay marcha atrás. –_ Tenía miedo de como reaccionarias, pero eso ya no importa. – _De pronto el semblante de Lenalee decayó y nuevamente se formó en sus ojos esas malditas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

 _-_ Lenalee… - _Komui vio preocupado esa reacción de Lenalee y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero una mano extendida de Lenalee se lo impidió._

 _-_ Gracias por preocuparte, pero necesito terminar lo que comencé. – _Dijo secando sus ojos de lágrimas. –_ Hace unas semanas atrás, quería declararme a Allen-kun y pedirle que sea mi novio, no sé si te acordaras pero hace unas semanas te pregunte si te molestaría si tuviera un novio. – _Komui asintió. –_ Era para ver si estarías de acuerdo que Allen-kun y yo fuéramos más que amigos, así que pedí ayuda a Shereline y Britani para declararme y ese mismo día salí en una cita con Allen-kun, pero al momento de declárame… Chelsea apareció y resulta que ellos eran novios desde hace tiempo y… - _Ya no pudo aguantar, las lágrimas que contenía terminaron por salir. –_ Dijeron que se van a casar. – _Nuevamente ese dolor que inundo su corazón ese día volvió, Komui rápidamente se levantó y fue donde su hermana menor y la abrazo haciendo que Lenalee por primera vez desahogue su dolor en los brazos de una persona._

 _-_ Gracias por contármelo, Lenalee. – _Dijo Komui acariciando la cabeza de su hermana._

 _-_ ¿No estas molesto? - _Pregunto Lenalee levantando su cabeza._

 _-_ ¿Molestarme? - _Pregunto. –_ Claro que no.

\- Menos mal. – _Suspiro Lenalee._

 _-_ De todas maneras ya sabía una parte de la historia. – _Dijo Komui sonriendo._

 _-_ ¿una parte? ¿Qué parte? - _Pregunto algo nerviosa y con un sonrojo cada vez más notorio._

\- De que estas enamorada del pulpo de Allen.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - _El sonrojo de Lenalee era más que evidente, ¿De verdad lo sabía? -_ ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Mi querida hermana… eres tan obvia. – _Lenalee no lo podía creer, con el ya van 5 personas que sabían de sus sentimientos ¿De verdad soy tan obvia? ¿Acaso todos a mi alrededor sabes sus sentimientos?_

\- ¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste? - _Pregunto Lenalee, un extraño dejavu sintió Lenalee al decir esa pregunta._

 _-_ Bueno… supuestamente quería hablar contigo para decirte que me digas lo que paso, sabía que estabas enamorada pero no sabía nada de Allen y Chelsea. – _Dijo Komui dejando de abrazar a Lenalee._

 _-_ Bueno ahora lo sabes. – _Dijo Lenalee sonriendo._

 _-_ Esa es mi amada Lenalee-chan que conozco, esa sonrisa es la que extrañaba. – _Dijo Komui poniéndose meloso como siempre, frotando su mejilla con la de Lenalee._

 _-_ Gracias, ya me siento un poco mejor.

\- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer ahora? - _Pregunto Komui._

 _-_ Bueno, Shereline y Britani van a venir, supongo que ahí veremos. – _Dijo Lenalee encogiendo los hombros, necesitaba ayuda ya que sinceramente ella no podía sola._

 _-_ Y, ¿Cuándo van a venir? - _Pregunto Komui._

 _-_ Bueno dijeron que iban a venir en la tarde… - _Lenalee vio el reloj que para ver qué hora era y para su sorpresa eran como las 3 de la tarde. –_ Mejor arreglo mi cuarto para cuando ellas vengan. – _Dijo Lenalee mientras iba a su cuarto._

 _-_ Bueno yo voy a salir ahora así que tienen la casa para lo que quieran. – _Dijo Komui tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

 _-_ Ok, gracias Nii-san. – _Dijo Lenalee subiendo las escaleras, Komui se despidió y salió de la casa, ahora era turno de hablar con Shereline y Brintani._

Al entrar a su cuarto Lenalee vio lo que normalmente pasa cuando una persona es negligente con ella, nunca había visto un cuarto tan desarreglado, con excepción al de Allen, esa era una porquería, rápidamente empezó a limpiar el cuarto para recibir a sus amigas, de paso que también preparo una merienda para ellas, para al menos comenzar a compensar lo que había hecho, ya que no solo hablarían de Allen sino que la pondrían al tanto de todo lo que paso en esas semanas, al cabo de un rato tocaron la puerta Shereline y Britani, Lenalee bajo y abrió la puerta a sus amigas, hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato con ellas así que aprovecharían todo lo posible, las 3 chicas subieron al cuarto de Lenalee y se sorprendieron al ver el cuarto de Lenalee tan ordenado, sabiendo del estado en que estaba hace unos días.

\- ¿Por qué están tan sorprendidas? - _Pregunto Lenalee._

 _-_ Bueno, no pensé que estaría tan ordenado tu cuarto. – _Dijo Shereline sonriendo._

 _-_ Considerando el basurero que era esto cuando vinimos. – _Dijo Britani caminado en dirección al centro del cuarto donde estaba un tatami donde estaba la merienda hecha por Lenalee._

 _-_ ¡Oh!, y hasta nos has hecho la merienda. – _Con una sonrisa Shereline salto al tatami con la merienda. –_ ¡Eres la mejor Lenalee! - _Lenalee sonrió por lo bajo, sabía que Shereline estaría feliz por la comida._

 _-_ Si bueno tenía que arreglarlo ya que ustedes vendría. – _Dijo acercándose al tatami. –_ No puedo tenerlo así ¿verdad?

\- Bueno ahora que tenemos, un ambiente agradable y comida comencemos. – _Dijo Shereline animada._

 _-_ ok, entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - _Pregunto un poco más seria Britani._

 _-_ Sinceramente no lo sé. – _Dijo Lenalee bajando su cabeza. –_ No sé qué hacer, ni se como hacer cuando lo vea de nuevo en especial con Chelsea.

\- Es verdad. – _Dijo Shereline aun comiendo. –_ ¡Oh! Es cierto. – _Shereline se puso a buscar algo que tenia en su bolso, ante la mirada de Lenalee y Britani. –_ Toma. – _Shereline extendió una especie de sobre en dirección a lenalee y ella al verlo se dio con la sorpresa que era una invitación para una boda. –_ Chelsea me pidió que te la de, ella desea que vayas.

\- Ya veo. – _Dijo Lenalee viendo la invitación. Era una invitación bien hecha, con decoraciones en los bordes de la invitación y los nombres de Allen y Chelsea al frente junto con dos anillos y al reverso vio una inscripción que decía: "Para nuestra mejor amiga, Lenalee"._

 _-_ ¿Vas a ir? - _Pregunto una nerviosa Shereline._

 _-_ Claro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- Pero, no te sentirás incomoda. – _Pregunto Sherline. –_ Ya sabes lo que pasa en una boda.

\- Lo sé y sé que va a doler pero ellos aún son mis mejores amigos, no debo ser egoísta. – _Dijo Lenalee aun mirando la invitación solo que se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –_ De todas maneras ya lo perdí. – _Y con esa sonrisa vio a Shereline quien tenía un semblante triste._

 _-_ Aun no lo pierdes. – _Dijo Britani algo seria viendo a Lenalee._

 _-_ ¿Qué aun no lo pierdo? - _Pregunto Lenalee confundida. –_ Pero si ellos se van a casar, no puedo hacer nada.

\- Tiene razón, se van a casar no podemos interferir. – _Alego Shereline._

 _-_ ¿Son tontas o qué? - _Dijo Britani un poco más molesta._

 _-_ Es que no entiendo lo que dices. – _Lenalee parecía más confundida por lo dicho por su amiga._

 _-_ Tu misma lo dijiste, ellos "se van a casar", ellos aún no están casados, así que por ende aun puedes hacer algo.

\- Pero estar comprometido y estar casados es prácticamente lo mismo. – _Dijo Lenalee._

 _-_ No lo es, es algo incorrecto que una mujer intente estar con alguien casado pero no cuando están de novio con alguien, es una táctica, es totalmente legal.

\- Eso es solo un tecnicismo Britani. – _Dijo Shereline._

 _-_ Sea como sea, es algo que aun puedes hacer, debes luchar hasta la boda e incluso en la boda.

\- ¿En la boda? - Preguntaron ambas.

\- Claro, el "yo me opongo".

\- ¡¿EH?!

\- No creo que Lenalee pueda hacer algo así. – _Dijo Shereline, volteando a ver a Lenalee quien tenía la cabeza gacha y esta demasiada roja._

 _-_ ¿Entonces que se supone que harás? - _Suspiro Britani, haciendo que Lenalee salga de sus pensamientos._

 _-_ Yo… - _Lenalee parecía indecisa y ante las miradas expectantes de Shereline y Britani. –_ Una parte de mí ya se ha dado por vencida. – _Dijo Lenalee poniendo su mano en su pecho. –_ Pero… otra parte no quiero perderlo y quiere luchar hasta el final.

\- Entonces…

\- Lucharé. – _Dijo Lenalee con una mirada decidida, sus amigas sonrieron con ella._

 _-_ Pero antes quisiera asegurarme de algo. – _Dijo Britani._

 _-_ ¿Qué cosa? - _Pregunto Lenalee._

 _-_ Ten en cuenta que, a pesar de que quieres pelear, las posibilidades que tienes de ganar es muy baja.

\- ¡¿Entonces, por que la alientas a pelear si crees que va a perder?! - _Replico Shereline algo molesta golpeando el tatami. -_ ¿Acaso quieres que la lastimen otra vez?

\- No, claro que no. – _Defendió Britani._

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- Solo estoy siendo sincera, por eso se lo estoy diciendo, para que no se ponga como antes si es que otra mala noticia aparece y tal vez lo haga antes de que ella haga algo.

\- Bueno tienes razón. – _Britani tenía razón y Shereline, lo sabía, si Lenalee se emociona demasiado en recuperar a Allen y no lo logra, la herida no solo se abrirá sino que también podría empeorar, no querían eso, así que debían ayudar a Lenalee a estar preparada si ocurriera algo así._

 _-_ No se preocupen. – _Dijo Lenalee, llamando la atención de sus amigas. –_ Tienen razón, se el riesgo pero aun si no lo logro… - _Pauso. –_ No se preocupen no volverá a pasar lo que hice.

Esas palabras hizo que tanto Shereline y Britani se sintieran más tranquilas, no querían que volviera a ese estado, ambas abrazaron a Lenalee y ella correspondió el abrazo, aunque las posibilidades eran mínimas lo intentaría y si viniera algo que la lastimara lo afrontaría con una gran sonrisa. Toda la tarde las 3 amigas conversaron, poniéndola al día de lo que perdió, bromeando, jugando y otras cosas que las amigas hacen, las chicas decidieron quedarse a dormir en la casa de Lenalee, ambas llamaron a sus casas para informar eso, no era nada nuevo que hagan eso, tanto Shereline como Britani y Chelsea se quedaban a dormir en la casa de Lenalee muy seguido, Lenalee estaba preparada para eso, guardado en el gran ropero que tenía había 3 futones extras, uno para Shereline, otro para Britani y otro para Chelsea, solo que ella no estaba presente y así comenzaron otra de sus pijamadas. La noche empezó a caer las amigas pidieron pizza para cenar y mientras esperaban la pizza el timbre de la puerta sonó llamando la atención de las amigas, Britani bajo para poder atender, mientras las otras dos aun conversaban, pero al regresar Britani no volvió sola sino con Chelsea, causando la sorpresa de Lenalee y Shereline.

\- ¿Chelsea? - _Preguntaron ambas al ver a su amiga. -_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué acaso Chelsea no puede pasar tiempo con sus amigas? - _Pregunto Britani. –_ En especial vino a ver a Lenalee

 _-_ ¿A verme? - _Pregunto Lenalee._

 _-_ Si, lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que no hablamos y mucho menos nos vemos. – _Chelsea bajo la cabeza ante la mirada de Lenalee._

El rostro de Lenalee demostró tristeza, se sentía egoísta, no era la única quien sufría, sus amigos también lo habían hecho, en especial Chelsea quien sufría todo lo que hizo ella, sin saber la razón, no era su culpa, ella solo estaba haciendo lo que sus sentimientos le dictaba, quería su felicidad, ahora ya estaba arruinando la felicidad que tenia, una felicidad que también ella quisiera tener, el casarse con el hombre que ama.

\- Lo siento Chelsea. – _Débilmente las palabras salía de la boca de Lenalee, era algo que tenía que decir. –_ Pero, no te preocupes estoy mejor, tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.

\- ¿En serio? - _Pregunto Chelsea._

 _-_ Claro, somos las mejores amigas. – _Y con una sola sonrisa Lenalee calmo el corazón de su amiga quien rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga mientras sollozaba._

 _-_ Bueno, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad entre nosotras. – _Dijo Britani._

 _-_ Si, a la normalidad. – _Dijo Lenalee acariciando la cabeza de su mejor amiga._

No paso mucho para que Chelsea se integrara en las conversaciones de sus demás amigas, paso el tiempo y llego la ansiada pizza y empezaron a comerla. Chelsea empezó a contarles a sus amigas de como que todo el trabajo de Allen para hacer el manga y los nervios que tenía en publicarla y de lo feliz que estaba cuando logro ganar la competencia.

\- ¿Pero por qué Allen nunca nos dijo nada? - _Pregunto Shereline._

 _-_ Bueno, yo le dije que se los dijera, pero él no quiso. – _Explico Chelsea. –_ Él no quería generar expectativa en sus amigos, por si el no ganara.

\- Eso suena bastante a algo que haría Allen-kun. – _Dijo Lenalee._

 _-_ Pero, aun así nos lo hubiera dicho. – _Dijo Shereline. –_ Hubiera sido mucho más divertido disfrutar de esa felicidad con él en ese momento.

\- Bueno, es Allen, cuando él se propone algo es difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. – _Dijo Britani sonando resignada._

 _-_ Que divertido es estar así las 4. – _Dijo Shereline echándose para atrás. –_ Debemos volver a hacerlo más seguido.

\- Si es muy divertido tenerlas aquí. – _Dijo Lenalee. –_ Gracias por venir chicas, en especial tu Chelsea.

\- Claro cuando quieras. – _Una bella y gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Chelsea, pero luego de unos segundos un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. –_ Pero también vine por otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - _Pregunto Lenalee._

 _-_ Bueno… necesito que me ayuden a escoger algo. – _La voz entrecortada y con timidez evidenciaban que lo que quería decir Chelsea era vergonzoso para ella, lo que causa que dos de sus amigas aprovecharan el momento para molestarla._

 _-_ Oh, ¿Qué será lo que quiere que le ayudemos a escoger?, dinos Chelsea-chan. – _Dijo pícaramente Shereline mientras se acercaba a Chelsea. –_ ¿No será acaso? … - _Sherline le susurro algo a Chelsea en la oreja haciendo que el rostro de Chelsea se pusiera completamente rojo._

 _-_ ¡No es eso! Deja de pensar así Shereline. – _Dijo Chelsea._

 _-_ ¿Entonces qué es? - _Pregunto algo impaciente Shereline._

 _-_ Bueno… quiero que me ayuden con esto. – _Aun sonrojada Chelsea puso un objeto en la mesa ante las miradas de sus amigas._

 _-_ ¿Una revista… - Decía _Shereline tomando la revista. - …_ de vestido de novias?

\- Sí, quiero que ustedes me puedan ayudar a escoger mi vestido para la boda. – _Dijo Chelsea._

Instantáneamente Britani y Shereline se observaron para después observar a Lenalee quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, tanto esfuerzo para que nuevamente ocurra, Lenalee cruzo miradas con sus amigas y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Claro! Será un honor ayudarte.

Shereline y Britani estaban sorprendidas por esa respuesta de Lenalee y no parecía que la sonrisa que mostraba sea del todo falsa, nuevamente ambas se observaron y sonrieron, suponían que esa sonrisa era la manera de decirles que todo estaba bien, que no _importaba_ lo que sucediera ella no volverá a ese estado, de que sería fuerte aun si pierde a Allen por completo.

Y así las cuatro amigas empezaron a ver la revista para ver que vestido era el que más le favorecía a Chelsea para su boda.

\- ¿Qué tal este no te parece bonito? - _Pregunto Lenalee señalando a uno de los vestidos en la revista._

\- A ver…

\- No, no eso no le va a quedar tan bien. – _Dijo Shereline. –_ Chelsea tiene que lucirse en su boda, debe ser el vestido adecuado.

\- Creo que estas exagerando. – _Dijo Britani mientras seguía observando más vestidos._

 _-_ Exagerando? No todos los días te estas casando, tiene que ser especial que pueda recordarlo siempre. – _Respondió Shereline. –_ Por ejemplo… este.

\- A ver… - _Chelsea tomo la revista para verlo. –_ Es muy bonito.

\- Ya ves te lo di…

\- Pero no.

\- ¿Por qué? - _Pregunto Shereline algo alterada._

 _-_ Bueno el diseño es muy bonito me gustaría usarlo pero no podre.

\- ¿Por? - _Pregunto Britani, ella también vio el vestido que sugeria Shereline, ella al igual que su amiga pensaba que ese vestido era perfecto._

 _-_ Por eso… - _Dijo Chelsea señalando la parte central de vestido._

 _-_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? - _Pregunto Lenalee._

 _-_ Es muy ajustado.

\- Bueno eso es obvio, tiene que ser ajustado, tiene que resaltar tu figura y tú tienes una muy buena figura. – _Dijo Shereline._

 _-_ Si lo sé, pero en la boda no voy a poder usarlo, no voy a poder usar algo tan ajustado en ese momento, en especial por la parte del vientre. – _Dijo Chelsea susurrando la última parte, pero lamentablemente eso no pasó desapercibido para sus amigas_

 _-_ ¿Y porque en la boda no vas a poder usarlo? - _Pregunto Lenalee con un poco de nerviosismo_

 _-_ Bueno es que… - _Nuevamente Chelsea se había puesto roja totalmente como hace unos momentos._

 _-_ Si… - _Dijeron sus tres amigas al unísono._

 _-_ La verdad es que… yo quería decírselos mañana junto con Allen, pero se los voy a decir ahora… -

Mientras que Shereline y Britani esperaban ansiosas esa respuesta, por otra parte Lenalee cada vez crecía el deseo de no escucharlo, aun quería batallar esa última oportunidad que tenía, pero debía aceptarlo y aunque sus amigas digan lo contrario…

\- Estoy embarazada. – _Una gran sonrisa apareció a la par del sonrojo en el rostro de Chelsea._

… Lenalee ya había perdido la batalla hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Y bien que les parecio este capitulo, solo espero que les hay gustado.**

 **y bueno lo prometido es deuda asi que voy a dejar en cada capitulo una ficha tecnica de los tres OC que estan apareciendo.**

 **Ficha tecnica: Chelsea.**

 **Nombre completo: Chelsea Campbell.**

 **Edad: 19 años.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de agosto.**

 **Altura: 1.60 cm**

 **País de origen: Inglaterra.**

 **Medidas: 85-59-85.**

 **Cosas que le gustan: Anime, mangas y novelas ligeras.**

 **Color de cabello: Castaño.**

 **Color de ojos: Marrones claros.**

 **Color de piel: Blanca.**

 **Profesion: Asistente de Allen.**

 **Tipo de sangre: AB.**

 **Estado: Novia (futura esposa de Allen Walker).**


	3. La boda

Un dia como cualquiera pasaba de lo mas normal. En especial en uno de los institutos mas prestigiosos de Japón, las clases ya habían terminado por lo que se veía una gran cantidad de jovenes dejando el edificio. Entre ellas se encontraba una joven peliverde caminando en direccion a su hogar, su mirada parecía perdida y sus pasos eran lentos, su mirada era cubrida por sus verdes cabellos. Hace dias que estaba asi y no podia encontrar calma, no sabia que hacer, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que la atormentaban. Ella siguio caminado, queria llegar a su casa para poder descansar, para dejar de escuchar las preguntas de sus amigas, en especial Chelsea, que le preguntaban que es lo que haria.

\- ¡Lenalee! - Se escucho una voz que hizo detener a Lenalee, justo lo que no queria estaba pasando

\- Hola Shereline, Britani. – Dijo una desganada Lenalee volteando para verlas

\- Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados. – Reclamo Shereline jadeando de cansancio. - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Lo siento, solo queria pensar tranquila, no queria preocuparlas.

\- ¿En serio aun estas con eso? - Dijo una seria Britani.

\- Si, lo siento. – Se disculpaba la peli verde.

\- Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso. – Dijo Britani. – Decide de una vez.

\- Ya lo se. – _Respondio Lenalee. –_ Es que… solo no quiero tomar la decisión equivocada

\- Te entendemos pero...

\- ¡No digas que me entienden, porque no lo hacen!. – _Grito. –_ No saben como es estar en mi situación.

Tanto Shereline como Britani se asombraron de la respuesta de su amiga, ambas se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Pero solo Britani luego fruncio el ceño

\- Es cierto que no estamos en tu situación. _– Dijo Britani. –_ Pero eso es porque nosotras si supimos que hacer.

Lenalee solo pudo desviar la mirada de sus amigas.

\- Britani tiene razón, tienes que elegir. – _Dijo Shereline calmando un poco el ambiente._

 _-_ Es que yo… - _Lenalee bajo su mirada. –_ yo…

\- ¡No se que vestido elegir!

\- Ya van dos semanas y aun no eliges. – _Suspiro Shereline._

 _-_ Es la boda de mi mejor amiga, debo elegir el vestido perfecto. – _Reprocho Lenalee._

 _-_ Bueno, vamos a ayudarte a elegir. – _Dijo Britani un poco mas calmada. –_ Y no aceptaremos un no como la ultima vez.

\- Uhm, bueno. – _Dijo Lenale un tanto resignada. –_ Entonces vamos a mi casa.

\- ¡Pijamada en la casa de Lenalee esta noche! - _Grito emocionada la pelicastaña._

 _-_ Pero ustedes ponen la comida esta vez. – _Dijo Lenalee mientras reanudaba su camino junto con sus amigas._

Justo como lo dijo Shereline, había pasado ya dos semanas desde Chelsea dijo que estaba embarazada. La noticia dejo impactadas a todas sus amigas en especial a Lenalee, pero debido a la promesa que le hizo a sus amigas, ella no volveria a ese estado de donde salio recientemente, pero dentro de ella lo poco que se estaba curando volvió a abrirse y se hizo una herida aun mas grande.

Ya no había nada que hacer, ya de por si era complicada quitarle a Allen estando comprometidos, el hecho de que Chelsea este embarazada hacia que el sueño de ser la novia de Allen se algo totalmente imposible, no podía interferir en su relación ahora, no ahora que hay un bebe de por medio. Le dolia, era fuerte el dolor que ella sentía pero que podía hacer, nada, solo resignarse y ver a su mejor amiga hacer con la persona que ama lo que siempre quizo, formar una familia.

Pero al final, tuvo que aceptarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. No haría nada que pueda hacer para poder arruinar ese gran momento para sus amigos, ya se había dado por vencida, lo único que podía hacer es animarlos y ayudarlos en todo lo que pidieran de ella y esforzarse por olvidar a Allen, seria difícil pero tenia que hacerlo. Los únicos que sabían el dolor por el cual estaban pasando eran su dos grandes amigas. No es que cuando estaba con Allen o con Chelsea fingia felicidad, solo luego de esos momentos con ellos, salían esos sentimientos que guardaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Asi las semanas iban pasando y los preparativos para la boda iban bien, todos estaban cooperando para la recepción y la ceremonia. Tanto Allen como Chelsea se veian muy ocupados con todo los preparativos de la publicación semanal del manga de Allen cosa que descuidaba un poco sus preparativos matrimoniales, Lenalee y los demás se ofrecieron a ayudarles con los preparativos y no aceptaron un no como respuestas. La boda esta programada para dentro de un mes y ya estaban casi todos los preparativos.

Ahora con el vestido elegido gracias a la ayuda de Shereline y Britani, Lenalee se encontraba en el instituto tomando sus clases normalmente. Retomar las clases que ella falto era algo que su hermano le pidió que hiciera una prioridad, y aunque todo el ajetreo por la boda de Allen y Chelsea ella no podia ayudar como ella queria, o mas bien el mismo Allen le pidio que le demas prioridad a eso, Lenalee no pudo negarse a la peticion de Allen, asi que ella mientras recuperaba las clases tanto Shereliney Britani apoyaban en los preparativos.

Una vez, que terminaban las clases iba al departamento de Allen y Chelsea para ayudarlos, asi que como termino las clases ella se encamino a la casa de Allen y Chelsea.

\- ¡Lenalee!

Una melodiosa voz llamo la atencion de la peliverde que al voltear ve a su mejor amiga, Chelsea.

\- ¿Chelsea que haces aqui?

Dijo Lenalee asombrandose al ver a su amiga acercandose.

\- eh? Ah, vine a dar algunas invitaciones de la boda a algunos amigos.

\- ¿Las invitaciones ya estan listas? Pense que tardarian unos dias mas.

Las invitaciones que Chelsea repartia eran un tanto diferente a las que ella y sus amigas habían recibido, ellos habían hecho invitaciones especiales, pero como eran solo unas cuantas se hicieron rapido, ya que querían hacer algo especial para sus amigos quienes serían los primeros en enterarse. Tales invitaciones consistían en mayores detalles en ellos, como poner los nombres tanto de los invitados como el de los novios de una manera cocida con hilos dorados y otros detalles. Esto, para poder hacer que pudiera conservarse como un recuerdo para sus amigos.

Por otro lados después de dar a sus amigos las invitaciones, encargaron hacer las siguientes invitaciones para sus demás conocidos y aunque les dijeron que estaría lista en 3 semanas, no demoro ese tiempo.

\- Si, justo ayer en la noche nos enteramos de que estaban listas y estoy aprovechando en entregarlas.

\- ¿Allen-kun no te acompaña?, pensé que hoy no iría a la editorial

Pregunto Lenalee mirando alrededor en busca de su amigo.

\- No el no esta conmigo, se quedo despierto hasta tarde ayer y lo deje durmiendo, ahora mismo debería estar ya despierto.

\- Ya veo.

\- Esto… ¿Lenalee?, podrías acompañarme a casa.

Chelsea parecía avergonzada de poder preguntar eso, a Lenalee le extraño esa actitud de su amiga normalmente solo le diria para que la acompañara.

\- Claro me encantaría.

\- Gracias.

En el camino a casa ambas amigas iban conversando de varias cosas, aunque ocasionalmente Lenalee notaba como Chelsea miraba fijamente tiendas que estaban por ahí haciendo que ella se distraiga y que no le siga la conversación.

\- Esto… ¿Chelsea?, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Dijo Lenalee notando como su amiga nuevamente se quedaba mirando fijamente una tienda.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Que pasa.

\- Bueno te quedaste viendo esa tienda y no me estabas respondiendo cuando te hablaba.

\- Si bueno… es que yo…

Lenalee no podía entender lo que pasaba con su amiga, miró fijamente a la tienda para ver si había algo en especial, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a vera Chelsea quien parecía avergonzada como queriendo decir algo, pero no podía y noto que una de sus manos estaba puesta en su vientre.

\- ¿No será que…

Ante la pregunta de Lenalee, Chelsea ocultaba su vergüenza con un rojo rostro.

\- ¿tienes antojos?

Chelsea solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su amiga, Lenlaee solo pudo atinar a reir por el comportamiento de su amiga.

\- No te rias Lenalee.

Dijo una avergonzada Chelsea al ver a su amiga reírse.

\- No… jajaja… disculpa es solo que… jajaja no deberías avergonzarte por eso.

Lenalee sostenia su abdomen en un intento de contener la risa ante una Chelsea quien fruncia el ceño.

\- Lo siento, no quería reírme es solo que me agarro de sorpresa eso.

\- Que cruel eres Lenalee.

\- Lo siento, y bien ¿que es lo se antojo?

Pregunto Lenalee.

\- Un helado de vainilla.

Chelsea parecía decirlo con cierta vergüenza.

\- wao, bastante normal pensé que dirías algo mas raro.

\- ¿Mas raro?

Chelsea parecía confundida por la pregunta de su amiga, ¿Los antojos tienen que ser siempre raros?

\- Si, algo como helado con salsa de tomate o tener ganas de oler gasolina o no se alguna otra cosa rara.

Lenalee enumeraba cada una de las opciones mientras el rostro de Chelsea se tornaba azul por lo que decía.

\- ¡¿Que clase de embarazo crees que tengo?!

\- ¡Eso fue lo que escuche de una amiga!

\- ¡¿Que clase de embarazo tuvo tu amiga!?

\- Ella no esta embarazada, lo escucho de otra amiga.

\- No deberías creer todo lo que te dicen.

Chelsea llevo su mano a su frente en resignación, Lenalee desde que se conocen es muy crédula en todos los sentidos.

Luego de comprar el helado que Chelsea deseaba, ambas amigas fueron al departamento de Chelsea. El departamento de Chelsea se encontraba en complejo de departamento no muy lejos de donde ellas estudiaban. Regularmente lenalee iba al departamento de su amiga a ayudarla con los preparativos de su boda o simplemente a pasar el rato.

\- Que dia tan agotador. - _Dijo Lenalee echandose en el sofa._

Chelsea solo solto una pequeña risa al ver a su amiga tumbada en el sofa.

\- Voy a preparar algo de te ¿Quieres un poco?. - _Dijo dirigiendose a la cocina._

 _-_ Gracias. - _Lenalee levanto solo su mano en señal de afirmacion debido al agotamiento que tuvo._

\- También prepare algo de comida antes de salir ¿Quieres un poco?

\- ¿En serio? Claro que quiero.

Los ánimos regresaron a Lenalee a pesar de lo cansada que decía estar, era normal ya que su mejor amiga era también una excelente cocinera. Varias veces iba a comer a su casa y no había plato que Chelsea no cocinara a la perfección, ya sea comida japonesa o inglesa. Rápidamente Lenalee se preparo para comer el delicioso plato que su amiga le estaba trayendo, Chelsea que también iba a comer se sento enfrente de ella y ambas empezaron a comer. el tiempo pasaba y ambas amigas ya habían terminado de comer ahora conversaban de varios temas como: como le iba a Allen en su manga, como estaba la condición de Chelsea y de su embarazo y también de los preparativos de su boda.

\- Y... ¿Que hay sobre ti?

Chelsea miraba curiosa a su amiga.

\- ¿Yo?

Respondio nerviosa, sabia a que direccion iba esa pregunta. Lenlaee aun se sentia incomoda de tocar esos temas con los demas en especial con Chelsea.

\- Si, tu.

\- ¿So, sobre que cosa? - _Dijo Lenalee fingiendo ignorancia._

 _-_ No te hagas... - _Dijo Chelsea poniendo una risa algo picara. -_ ¿No me digas que no hay nadie por ahi que te guste?

\- Eh? ¿Que me guste?

Lenalee no sabia que responder, en su mente ideaba alguna excusa para poder salir de esta incomoda situacion. No era la primera vez que Chelsea lehacia esa pregunta, pero ¿Que se suponia que dijera cuando pregunta si le gusta alguien?, no podia simplemente decir algo como "estoy perdidamente enamorada de Allen", esa seria la peor opcion posible.

\- Vamos nunca me has querido decir quien te gusta, si es que alguien te gusta.

El rostro de Chelsea cambio a uno de tristeza. Lenalee al notarlo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable no es que no qisiera decirle a Chelsea la verdad es solo...

\- Es como si... no me tuvieras confianza.

... no debe decirle sus sentimientos sin importar que.

\- No es eso, solo... - _Lenalee escondió su mirada con su cabello para no mirar a Chelsea. -_ Es complicado... preferiría no hablar de ello, por favor.

Chelsea al ver como su amiga le habia respondido solo suspiro, siempre era lo mismo.

\- No te preocupes. - _Dijo riendo. -_ Solo bromeaba, no te lo tomes enserio no voy a obligar que me digas algo que no quieres decir.

Lenalee levanto su mirada encontrandose a su amiga quien le daba una gran sonrisa.

\- En serio lo siento... no es...

\- No te preocupes. - _Interrumpio Chelsea sorprendiendo a su amiga._

 _-_ Eh?

\- Entiendo que no me lo quieras decir sea el motivo por el que fuera. - _Una mirada dulce se podia sentir de los ojos de Chelsea, pero esa dulce mirada cambio a una llena de tristeza. -_ Incluso las mejores amigas tienen secretos que no quieren que nadie se entere.

Chelsea bajo la mirada,Lenalee la mira algo confundida, no era normal ver a su mejor amiga con ese tipo de expresión. Ella era alguien que siempre sonreia, cuando Chelsea se traslado a su instituto se presento con una gran sonrisa y en muy poco tiempo se volvio bastante popular, en especial entre los chicos de colegios recibiendo muchas veces declaraciones de los chicos mas atractivos de la preparatoria, y aunque los rechazaba nunca perdia esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y aunque eso no evitaba que dejara de recibir declaraciones siempre eran los mismos resultados. El ver a su amiga con una mirada llena de tristeza hacia que Lenalee se preocupe bastante. ¿Como era posible que una chica como Chelsea que alegraba a todos con una sonrisa pueda tener esa expresion en su rostro?

\- ¿Chelsea?

La mencionada levanto su mirada para ver a Lenalee.

\- Bueno...yo...

Lenalee se quedo en silencia ante la mirada espectante de Chelsea. Las palabras no salían de su boca, mas bien debatía consigo misma si preguntarle lo que quiera. ¿Con que cara le preguntaría algo y esperaría una respuesta cuando ella no lo hace?. Nuevamente bajo la cabeza lamentándose por ser tan cobarde.

\- Cuando sientas que sea el momento de decirme lo que sea que te preocupe, estaré ahí

\- Eh?

Lenalee levanto la cabeza con una mirada sorprendida y se topo con una Chelsea que sonreía gentilmente, se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Lenalee al ver a su amiga, esa era la Chelsea que tanto admiraba.

-Como dije no quiero presionarte a decir algo que no quieras.

\- Pero... yo...

\- Mou, basta con eso. - _Chelsea fingió molesta al hacer un puchero. -_ Recuerda que no somos las únicas en guardar secretos entre nosotras. No te acuerdas de que Lavi y Shereline nos ocultaron que salían por dos semanas.

\- Tienes razón...

\- Ademas, estoy segura que cada uno de nuestros amigos tiene algo que ocultar, tal vez sea algo vergonzoso o...

Chelsea se detuvo y miro de una manera tierna a Lenalee,

\- Tal vez eso que no quieres decirme sea tan personal como "ese" asunto.

Al escuchar de su amiga sobre "ese" asunto solo se le vino la mente de Lenalee solo una persona, Allen.

\- No, por supuesto que no.

Lenalee alzo un poco la voz, sorprendiendo a Chelsea.

\- Me alegro de eso, estoy segura que Allen no quisiera que pasaras por lo mismo.

\- Aun siento rabia por lo que paso.

Lenalee apreto fuerte sus puños mientras que una mirada de molestia se formo en su rostro.

\- Vamos, ya te dijimos que no fue tu culpa, tu no sabias nada.

Chelsea decía eso intentando consolar a su amiga.

\- ¡Por eso mismo!

Lenalee levanto su voz asustando un poco a Chelsea.

\- No me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Allen-kun... si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo nada hubiera pasado.

La voz de Lenalee se empezó a quebrar y sus lagrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, sentimientos de impotencia volvían a ella, con solo recordar lo que paso en ese momento, la hacia enfurecerse. No se habia dado cuenta lo que pasaba con Allen y eso que siempre estaba con el, se sentía tonta e incompetente por no haberlo notado y eso que ella era la "mejor amiga" de Allen.

\- No te mortifiques. - _Chelsea tomo una de las manos de Lenalee y la apretó suavemente. -_ Ya paso, ahora el esta mucho mejor.

\- Es verdad. - _Una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro. -_ Todo gracias a ti.

Chelsea se sorprendió por lo que su amiga dijo, pero no tardo en aparecer de igual manera una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No solo fui yo.

Chelsea miraba fijamente a Lenalee, quien al notarlo sabia lo que queria decir. Queria refutarla, decirle que ella no hizo nada mas que estar ahi sin poder hacer algo por el, solo acompañarlo.

\- yo...

Sin poder terminar Chelsea junto sus palmas con una gran sonrisa.

\- Basta de cosas tristes, tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos para la boda.

\- Cierto... - _Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Chelsea. -_ Después de todo soy tu dama de honor.

.

.

.

Un mes después...

\- ¡Lenalee! por fin llegas, ya ibamos a ir a buscarte.

Regaño Shereline a ver a su amiga quien recien se bajaba del taxi.

\- Lo siento, es que se me hizo un poco tarde.

Se disculpo Lenalee mientras se acercaba a su amiga, ella vestia un vestido largo color verde oscuro ajustado por la cinura, su cabello no estaba amarrado con sus habituales coletas sino que lo tenia suelto y usaba un moño, y ambas amigas entraban juntas al edifico donde se llevaria a cabo la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. El lugar donde se llevaria a cabo constataba de un pequeño salon y dos habitaciones donde estarian Allen y Chelsea en cada una. Las personas que asistian a la boda eran solo conocidos de los novios, amigos de la preparatoria y del trabajo. Poco a poco las personas iban llegando y llenaban el salon donde se llevaria a cabo la ceremonia.

Al entrar Lenalee saludo sus amigos quienes tambien estaban presentes.

\- Hola chicos disculpen la demora. - _Se disculpo Lenalee. -_ Parece que soy la ultima en llegar.

\- Si bueno, estabamos pensando que te sentias mal por la boda asi que... - _Antes de que lavi terminara sintió el codo de su novia golpeándolo._

 _-_ Cierra la boca. - _Dijo algo molesta para luego mirar a Lenalee. -_ No es eso Lenalee es solo...

\- No te preocupes por eso. - _Interrumpio Lenalee. -_ Eso ya no me afecta mas.

\- Pero...

\- En vez de estar mortificandome por mis sentimientos, tengo que estar feliz por Chelsea y por Allen. - _Lenalee puso una de sus mano en su pecho y dirigio una gran sonrisa a sus amigos. -_ Despues de todo soy la mejor de Chelsea y quiero que sea feliz, y también aun amo a Allen y quiero que sea lo mas feliz posible con la mujer que el también ama.

Shereline y los demas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que Lenalee les dijo, pero luego cada uno de ellos se vieron y sonrieron. Para ellos era un tema muy delicado hablar sobre ese tema con Lenalee, ya que les preocupada su estado de animo y el hecho de que podria pasar lo mismo que paso cuando se entero de la noticia de la relacion de Allen y Chelsea. Pero luego de escucharla sus dudas y temores desaparecieron.

\- Me alegra escucharlo.

Shereline sonrio a su amiga para luego acercarse a ella.

\- Bien vamos donde Chelsea para ayudarla a alistarse.

Shereline tomo la mano de su amiga y la llevo hacia el cuarto donde estaba Chelsea seguido por Britani, ambas amigas tenian sonrisas en sus rostros. Al llegar al cuarto de Chelsea y al abrir la puerta lo primero que vieron fue a su amiga Chelsea el cual vestia su vestido de novia mientras se estaba viendo en un gran espejo que reflejaba todo su cuertpo para que pudiera apreciarlo.

\- ¡Chelsea te ves hermosisima!

Exclamo Lenalee al ver a su amiga, quien al oirla volteo a ver y se formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias, pero ustedes tambien se ven hermosas. - Dijo viendo a sus amigas. - La diferencia es que estoy usando un vestido de novia, el cual ustedes me ayudaron a elegir.

Chelsea se acercaba para poder saludar mejor a sus maigas pero una voz gravo llamo la atencion de las tres amigas.

\- No seas tan modesta Chelsea, el vestido no serviria de nada si una belleza como tu no lo usara.

El trio de amigas volteo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y vieron a un hombre, con una cabellera larga de color rojo quien en sus labios tenia un cirgarro.

\- Cross-san, pero que cosas dice.

Chelsea se sonrojo ante el comentario de Cross, Lenalee y Shereline sonrieron al ver a Cross.

\- Cross-san, usted tambien ha venido.

Dijo Lenalee, aunque Cross Marian no aparecia mucho por Japon, Lenalee y los demas lo conocian, el era el tutor legal de Allen y un amigo cercano de los padres de Chelsea, que cuando estos murieron dejaron a Chelsea a su cargo. El tambien fue el responsable de que allen y Chelsea esten ahi en Japon, ya que una vez que se entero de que el sueño de Allen era ser un mangaka el apoyo ese sueño.

\- Ja, no podia perderme la boda de mi inutil protegido. - _Dijo Marian acecandose mas a Chelsea. -_ Pero, no puedo creer que se case con este bellezon, quien diria que la pequeña y timida Chesea se volveria toda una belleza.

Ante el comentario de Cross nuevamente un ligero sonrojo aparecio en el rostro de Chelsea.

\- No te parece un desperdio estar con Allen. - _Dijo tomando el menton de Chelsea. - ¿_ No te gustaria salir con un hombre mas experimentado?

\- Cuando no usted y sus bromas de mal gusto. - _Dijo Shereline interponiendose entre ambos, mientras que en su rostro se veia una pequeña pero forzada sonrisa. -_ ¿No cree que ya esta un poco mayor para estar coqueteando con una joven, mas aun cuando se va a casar?

Tanto Chelsea como Lenalee soltaron unas pequeñas risas antes la aptitud de su amiga. A pesar de que se conocian años Cross Marian nunca dejaba de ser un play boy molestando tanto a Chelsea como a las demas chicas, pero por suerte siempre estaba Shereline para frenar eso.

\- No te pongas celosa pequeña, solo era una broma.

\- De todas maneras, dentro de un rato sera una mujer casada asi que debe dejar de hacer eso, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que ayudar a Chelsea a terminar de arreglarse. – _Dijo Shereline empujando a Cross fuera del cuarto._

 _-_ De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde preciosas.

Shereline inmediatamente cerró la puerta dejando a Cross fuera del cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo permites de que el entre a este cuarto?

Shereline pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura, Chelsea solo pudo sonreír ante la aptitud de su amiga

\- Bueno él es el tutor legal de Allen-kun, además él va a ser que me va a entregar a Allen-kun en el altar, al fin y al cabo.

\- Como sea, ¿Qué te falta arreglarte para que te ayudemos?

\- De hecho, solo quería que tú me hicieras un favor.

Shereline miro confundida a Chelsea.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Necesito que le des esto a Allen-kun, son algunas cosas para que termine de arreglarse.

Chelsea le dio una pequeña maleta a Shereline.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Si.

\- Espera, ¿y yo?

Dijo Lenalee confundida, haciendo que Chelsea voltee a verla.

\- Yo solo necesito hablar contigo Lenalee… - _Chelsea miro a Shereline. - …_ a solas.

Shereline miro a Chelsea y pudo entender lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle.

\- Ok, entonces yo me voy yendo a darle esto a Allen, no se demoren la ceremonia ya debe comenzar.

\- No te preocupes no vamos a tardar.

Shereline salió del cuarto dejando a las dos mejores amigas solas. El silencio inundaba el cuarto, Lenalee cada vez se ponía más nerviosa ¿De qué quería hablar su amiga? Y si se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, con solo pensarlo Lenalee se aterraba, no, pero tenía confianza en que no se daría cuenta seria el peor momento para decírselo, ella esperaba decírselo mucho tiempo después cuando ya haya olvidado sus sentimientos por Allen y recordarlo solo como una anécdota no en este momento. Pero, la curiosidad era más fuerte y simplemente tenía que saber que le iba a decir.

\- Etto… ¿Chelsea? ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Con algo de nervios Lenalee pregunto a su amiga.

\- No te pongas nerviosa, no es nada serio solo quería hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia.

Chelsea se empezó a acerca al espejo para verse una vez más. Ella vestía un vestido de novia blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies, apretado por la cintura y aunque no estaba tan ajustado por su embarazo se podía aún contemplar la hermosa figura de la chica, tomo su velo adornado por varias flores de color blancos y se lo puso en su cabeza.

\- Aun no puedo creer que este día haya llegado.

Chelsea hablo aun mirando el espejo.

\- Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he estado con Allen-kun y mi mayor anhelo era pasar todos los días de mi vida con él. – _Un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa adornaron el rostro de Chelsea. –_ Ser su novia, luego se su esposa y… - _Su mano se posó sobre su vientre. -_ … ser la madre de sus hijos, siento esto como si fuera un sueño.

\- Todos estamos muy contentos por ustedes, Chelsea.

Lenalee se acercó a su amiga.

\- Ustedes siempre me han apoyado desde que llegue a Japón.

\- Para eso son las amigas.

Ambas sonrieron, la tensión se había ido y una atmosfera llenad de cariño y amistad llenaba el salón.

\- Felicidades Chelsea era la novia más bella que he visto.

Chelsea no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, Lenalee tampoco y ambas se abrazaron en una muestra de la gran amistad que tenían.

\- No llores, que se te va a arruinar tu maquilla.

Chelsea soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su amiga.

\- Tienes razón lo siento

Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

\- Ahora vamos que ya es hora de que comience la ceremonia.

Lenalee tomo la mano de Chelsea para ir.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Lenalee.

\- ¿No te gustaría decirme algo antes de que la ceremonia comience?

Lenalee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ¿Qué se supone que era a lo que se refería? ¿Decirle algo? ¿sobre qué?

\- Algo que tenga que saber, no lo sé, siento que tienes algo que decirme.

Lenalee empezó a sudar, ¿no querrá referirse a mis sentimientos por Allen-kun verdad? Pensaba cada vez más nerviosa. Chelsea veía preocupada a su amiga que se había quedado muda.

\- ¿Lenalee? ¿estás bien?

Dijo despertando a Lenalee de su trance.

\- Eh? Ah sí estoy bien… no se a lo que te refieres ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte

Lenalee empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa ante una confundida Chelsea.

\- Es verdad, quizás solo sean imaginación mía.

\- Si solo es eso ja ja

Chelsea sonrió tiernamente y tomo la mano de Lenalee.

\- Entonces vamos la ceremonia debe comenzar.

Dijo abriendo la puerta en dirección al salón principal.

.

.

.

Todos los invitados estaban sentados al frente estaba Allen con un traje negro con una corbata de color roja y Lenalee está del otro lado sosteniendo el cojín que tenía los anillos matrimoniales. De repente la música ceremonial comenzó a sonar y todos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta que se abría. Un hombre y una mujer entraban, pero la vista de todos estaba dirigida a la hermosa novia que era llevado por Cross hasta el altar. Allen al ver a su futura esposa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo hermosa que estaba al igual que Chelsea, al llegar al altar Cross dejo a Chelsea para retirarse con los invitados y el cura comenzó la ceremonia.

Lenalee veía todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pensó que sería doloroso, pero no lo fue en su lugar comenzó a llenarle una gran felicidad al ver a sus amigos, si había perdido al hombre que amaba, pero él había encontrado a su compañera de por vida y aunque esa compañera no era ella aún se sentía feliz.

\- Allen Walker aceptas a Chelsea Campbell como tu legitima esposa para amarla…

Lenalee vio a Chelsea, realmente se veía hermosa, sabía que sería una buena compañera para Allen.

\- Si, acepto.

\- Chelsea Campbell aceptas a Allen Walker como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo…

Vio a Allen, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía muy guapo a su vista. Ver a ese chico que sufrió tanto lograr su sueño de ser mangaka y estar con la persona que amaba la hacía feliz.

\- Si hay alguien que se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Lenalee miro a Britani quien al notarlo sonrió movió su cabeza para que hablara, el rostro de Lenalee se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

\- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Ambos unieron sus labios ante los aplausos de todos los invitados incluido Lenalee, ambos miraron a Lenalee para acercarse y abrazarla. Lenalee no pudo contener sus lágrimas al sentir el abrazo, pero lo correspondió, ahora los esposos empezaron a salir del salón siendo aún aclamados por todos los presentes, Lenalee solo sonreía al verlo, ahora comenzaban una nueva aventura y ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarles.


End file.
